


Double Date

by Poisoned_Fate



Series: Double Date [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe- Vampires and Werewolves, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Short Eren Yeager, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Levi, be nice, i don't know how to tag, more tags will be added, non-binary Hange, smut will happen eventually, this is my first fic, vampire eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Fate/pseuds/Poisoned_Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They had been at war for centuries. They had been at war for longer than even I can remember...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>After a few centuries the war had ended. But it was not because they had found peace, both sides had lost too many lives...</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Werewolves and Vampires never got along properly after the war, the moon and blood spirit were not happy about this...</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>So they mated a Werewolf and Vampire together, but there was a condition. If they can admit they love one another they will see the red string.... </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>They hoped that these two boys will bring peace to both races and end the war for good...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> I have recently joined AO3 to bring you this fic! It's my first one so it may not be that good so if you have any pointers please point away.

_They had been at war for centuries. They had been at war for longer than even I can remember. It was one power-hungry man that started it all. The Vampire King had started this endless war, nobody liked him. But he was too powerful for anyone to oppose him and soon the Military Police was made.  They soon started taking over more territories owned by other humans, when that wasn’t enough they moved into wolf territory. The war didn’t begin then. It was just some petty fights between vampires and a few Clans. The Wolf King allowed for some of his land to be taken not wanting to start a war. But then Dracula, the Vampire king, went too far. He went into the Wolf King’s kingdom, he was welcomed there at first. The Wolf King, Lupin, didn’t want to threaten the man. However, as payment for welcoming Dracula into his Kingdom his son was killed. Lupin was furious that Dracula would stoop so low but when he went to attack him, Dracula was already gone. He ran away. Dracula hid behind his army ordering them to kill more. Lupin had no choice but to retaliate and sent his Alphas and Betas out to the battle field._

_This was how the war had truly started. It’s real starting had changed through time and soon became legend but I remember it all clearly. Thanks to the help of the moon spirit. After a few centuries the war had ended. But it was not because they had found peace, it was because they had lost too many mated vampires and wolves. Once a vampire or wolf have found their mate if they die their mate dies which meant that the death rate had almost doubled. So a treaty was put in place to protect both races if a Vampire was harmed by a wolf then Dracula would choose a punishment fit for the wolf and vice versa. Not many people were happy with this and still killed the other race for a few more decades until they realised how serious they were. But this didn’t stop the humans from attacking back, soon wolf and vampire hunts began and even more people died. After a few more centuries passed and they faded out with wolves and vampires soon becoming myths and legends. They still happen in the modern day but not nearly as much as they used to._

_Werewolves and Vampires never properly got along after the war and the moon and blood spirit were not happy to see their children still not getting along. So they decided to mate a werewolf and a vampire together. However, there was a condition for this mate bond, they would have to admit that they romantically love the other. The mating pull would only come once they have both admitted to it. They would only see the red string once they both know they love the other. The moon and blood spirit thought that this would bring both races together and if a vampire and wolf loved the other before they knew they were mates then they would have a stronger bond._

_I didn’t think that this would work considering I had watched this war from the day I was killed. Yet due to some events a wolf and vampire had already became friends, well they were more like siblings. The moon and blood spirit had not anticipated something like this to happen but because of this it pushed their chosen wolf and vampire together sooner than they had thought. It was thanks to the latest generation of vampire and werewolves for being so accepting of the other race. It was because of this generation of friends that wolves and vampire became more accepting of one another. The 104 th generation helped the change begin. And it all started with a double date._


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon and Blood spirit asked Levi and I to tell our story, of course we agreed. They were the ones that brought us together and for that, I am forever grateful to them. 
> 
> -E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you in the same day because I felt there should be more character introductions in this. The chapter isn't really that good or long but the first few chapter will just be introducing the characters and then the plot will start happening. (it's still worth reading)

_The day the war started would be a day that I would never forget. After the son was killed all hell broke loose. I watched from a far as it all happened. Wolves were finally attacking the vampires and the vampires weren’t backing down. But what was worse was what was happening in the homes. Mates were dying and children were being orphaned. It was horrible. And I could only watch from afar._

_\---_

I’m gonna be late. Today was my first day in my Mythology class and I had already overslept. Now I’m running out my dorm to my university before I’m any later then I already am. After about five minutes of running I had finally made it to my class. I charged in through the doors.

“S-sorry I’m late!” I called out drawing everyone’s attention to me. The teacher was a very tall beta wolf with blonde hair that was parted down the middle and a light moustache and beard. He looked me up and down and briefly sniffed me recognition glinted in his eyes as he nodded. He knows.

“Don’t make a habit of this.” He looked at a piece of paper. “Go sit next to Ackerman. That’ll be your seat for the rest of the year.” I nodded and quickly made my way over to the waving ravenette. He was sitting in the back row and he was hot. He had short, straight, black hair styled in an undercut, ivory skin and a sharp jawline. Then I got a whiff of his scent, Alphan wolf. That’s just what I need a stupid alpha to sit next to and to make matters worse he’s a fucking mutt. By the way his nose scrunched up he knows that I’m a vampire. “Jaeger, introduce yourself to the class and then we can start the lesson. State you name, age and favourite mythical creature.” Mike called from the front of the room.

“Oh umm I’m E-eren Jaeger, eight-teen and v-vampire.” I said blushing everytime I stuttered. After Mike nodded I quickly sat down in my seat.

“Okay class you can spend twenty minutes trying to get to know your partner and if you don’t like something about them then deal with it.” He said sending a sharp look towards me and the wolf.

“So you’re a leech.” The wolf stated.

“And you’re a mutt.” I snapped back.

“Touché.” He smirked.

“What’s there to know about a wolf then?” I asked.

“You’ll learn when Mike covers it.” He said back.

“I doubt he’ll tell many truths so he doesn’t out the existence of wolves. I wanna know what you guys are like.” I responded.

He sighed. “We’re immortal and stop aging at a certain age, we change into wolves, we have ABO dynamics, don’t mess with our mate and we can change on a full moon. That’s it, unless you wanna know how we shit.” He answered. I nodded and we fell into an awkward silence. “You not going to tell me about vampires?”

“I assumed you wouldn’t want to know.” I responded.

“It’s just common curtesy, brat.” He glared lightly at me.

“Basically the same as wolves with the immortal and stop aging thing, we had ABO dynamics as well although you must have already known that with my scent. We can change into bats but not too often because the shifting messes with our bodies. I guess we change... as well like our fangs and stuff .” He nodded as well and opened his mouth to speak, Mike interrupted him.

“Twenty minutes is up and that’s the end of the lesson. I never plan much for my first lesson so you can go now and prep for next lesson. You’re homework is to look up vampires and write a list of facts and categorise them as bullshit or truth. That’s all.” Then he walked out the classroom leaving the rest of us to pack up our things and wonder why we even showed up. I shoved all my things in my bag and left the room.

\---  
I was walking down an empty corridor making my way to meet my friends in the canteen when a she-wolf tackled me into a hug.

“Big bro!” Cried out the red she-wolf as she wrapped her arms around me.

“Hey Izzy, what’s got you so excited?” I asked trying to hold her weight. She pulled back slightly so that I wasn’t holding all of her weight and gave me the biggest smile I think she has ever worn.

“I found my mate!” She cried out. Wait what?

“How? Your a ‘turned’ it’s not possible.” Turned wolves and vampires weren’t supposed to have mates.

“Well maybe the moon spirit blessed me. But anyway when I found my mate I had to rush right down here to tell you and introduce you.” She stated.

“Well where are they then?” I asked looking around. There were only two other people in the hallway. One was ‘Ackerman’ and the other I didn’t know but judging by his scent he was another alphan wolf. He had ash blonde hair and light grey eyes. He was taller than me (not that that’s a surprise). Isabel ran up to the ash blonde guy and pulled him over to me.

“Eren this is my mate Furlan, Furlan this is my big bro Eren!” She said while jumping up and down in excitement.

“Your brother’s a vampire?” He asked face looking mildly disgusted.

“He is and is there a problem with that?” She asked him hissing lightly at the end.

“No I’m just... surprised...” He said cautiously.

“How are you two siblings.” Asked the ravenette.

“Levi!” Furlan snapped at him for his bluntness.

“Sorry, he doesn’t mean any offence by it.” Furlan quickly apologised.

“She’s a ‘turned’ wolf. We adopted her after the fucking mutts that did this to her ran off.” I snarled. Furlan took a more protective stance and wrapped an arm around Isabel. “I’m going to say this now but if you even think about hurting my little sister I will hunt you down and I don’t care what the treaty says I will fucking kill you.”

“Big bro! You’re so adorable when your angry!” Izzy squealed as she grabbed my cheeks. “Your little cheeks puff out and go red and you get an adorable little frown.” Well my threat just went out the window.

“I’m not cute!” I yell stomping my foot and puffing out my cheeks. This made Izzy squeal more and my cheeks to redden more than they already were.

“I think it’s the height that makes him cute.” Levi stated. Shit I forgot he was here. I groaned.

“Stop pouting big bro. We need to meet the others in the canteen so I can introduce Furlan.” Before I could respond she had already ran off dragging Furlan along with her and leaving me and Levi in the corridor.

I sighed. “I’m going to go after her before she starts a war or something, not many of our friends are that trusting of wolves yet.” I said before I ran off after my excitable sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always going to be appreciated!!!


	3. More Vampires and Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at out relationship in the beginning (there wasn't much of one) I remember constantly thinking whether Levi hate me or not. Hell I still don't know if he actually likes me today.  
> -E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! Here is another chapter, it's not that good! Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments each one has made my day! You are all amazing!
> 
> http://fates-collide.tumblr.com/   
> This is my tumblr so you can follow me or or put a message in my inbox. I will also be keeping people updated on there so you can check it out and stuff.

_I wasn’t alive when Dracula started his rein of terror but I remember it being in the stories my mother used to tell me about the ‘bad and evil vampires’. I never thought that they were bad or evil, I still don’t. I think that they were just too scared to stop their leader from trying to take over. Dracula was the only bad and evil vampire during the war, the rest were pawns in his game of chess._

_\---_

I quickly made my way to the canteen to find Isabel. It wasn’t exactly hard to find her judging by how loud she was and how loud the rest of the group was. I saw (heard) them all in the back corner some congratulating Isabel on finding her mate and some threatening Furlan to not hurt her. I made a quick beeline to go to them and I was nearly there when I crashed into a blonde kid causing him to fall and drop his books.

“I’m so sorry! Are yo- Armin is that you?” I asked.

“Eren?” He asked looking up at me. Before I could help him up and speak to him more I was shoved by and angry alphan wolf.

“What is your problem, huh?” She asked. She had shoulder length black hair and ivory skin. She was also wearing a red scarf even though it was pretty warm today.

“I’m sorry?” I asked confused. She was absolutely fuming.

“You better be fucking sorry!” She said rolling up her sleeves getting ready to fight me. Luckily before she could land her first hit Levi came to my rescue.

“You might not want to do that Mika.” He said. “He’s a vampire and omega, you let your rage get the best of you again.” She sniffed and her eyes widened in surprise. But soon reverted back to an emotionless expression. She turned around to see if Armin was okay.

“Are you okay, Armin?” She asked pulling him up. Armin nodded looking at her slightly annoyed.

“Mikasa you need to stop jumping to conclusions about this sort of thing. He’s an old friend of mine.” He said irritated.

“Friend? But he’s a _vampire._ ” She responded whispering ‘vampire’.

I sighed. “We knew each other when we were kids because my dad was the only doctor in town that knew how to treat wolves and was willing to do so.” I supplied. “I was made to go along on his house visits because my dad wanted me to have a better feel of what it’s like to be a doctor, I was never interested really. And I soon became friends with Armin because we visited his house weekly for his grandpa’s health issues. After that we saw each other more and I protected him.”

“Protected him? Why?” Mikasa asked.

“Because I was raised to not hate wolves because the war has been over for centuries and my mum didn’t think it was right for generations to grow up hating each other but not really understanding why. Armin was bullied a lot for his weak frame and I might be an omega but I was not going to stand seeing people pick on someone because they can.” I said confidently. There was a glint of something in both Levi’s and Mika’s eyes.

“I haven’t seen you in years though, Eren! Not ever since you moved. How’s Is-“

“Armiiiinnnnn!” He was interrupted by a very excitable Isabel tackling him into a hug. Armin shocked by the sudden attack fell to the ground again and Mikasa was about to help him out when I stopped her by putting my hand on her arm. She turned to look at me as if to say ‘what?’.

“That’s my sister, you have nothing to worry about.” I said looking down at the heap of tangled limbs. “Well apart from being hugged to death but she hasn’t succeeded in doing that yet.” Mikasa simply nodded her head and pulled her arm out of my grasp.

“Can’t... breath..” Poor Armin gasped.

“Oh sorry! I was just so excited to see you because it’s been years!” She quickly jumped off of Armin and pulled him up of the ground. “How’ve you been? What’s been happening in the great life of Armin? Found your mate yet?” She asked winking and nudging his arm.

“I’ve been doing good, Grandpa has been doing a lot better. I found my mate about a year ago when one of gramps friends came to visit and brought along his son. His name is Erwin and he’s amazing! He’s so smart and he even challenges me intellectually which is always fun.” He said with a joyful glint in his eyes. I smiled at glad things in his life were going well. “How have you guys been since the move?”

“To be honest it was tough at first, especially since we moved from Germany to England for Grisha’s job but it’s gotten better now. People don’t make fun of us for our accents or anything and if they did Eren fought them until they apologised.” She chuckled. “For a small guy he sure has a big temper and packs a mighty punch.” She beamed at me her eyes full of pride.

“I wasn’t that bad!” I protested. They both looked at me with the ‘are you serious look’, even Levi did.

"Eren you would be ready to attack if someone just looked at me funny. A teacher gave me a bad mark on a test one time and you wouldn’t stop glaring at him.” Armin deadpanned. I sighed knowing what he said was true. But is it really that bad to be protective of my friends? I don’t think it is.

“Jeagerbomb!” Called out Connie and Sasha as they ran up to me.

“We haven’t seen you in ages! Come over here and talk to the rest of us.” Sasha said while dragging me away from the others. I was soon put in front ofa group of vampires, aka friends. Sasha was a beta wolf with long brown hair and brown eyes. Connie was bald with amber eyes and a beta wolf, he was mated with Sasha.

“Yo Eren!” Said Reiner while he clapped a hand down on my shoulder. He had short blonde hair and pale gold eyes, he was also really well built and an alpha vampire. His beta mate, Bertholt, sheepishly waved at me. He was really tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I swear I’m just surrounded by giants. Connie is the only person in our friendship group that is shorter than me. And he’s only a few centimetres shorter.

“Hey guys.” I responded back to them all.  “How were your first days?”

“Food tech was so good!” Sasha squealed. “I made cookies and they were soooo delicious! And Connie made a cake!”

“I got to go to a primary school to help out in a class today, it was really good experience.” Bert said smiling slightly. I looked to Reiner for his response.

“I was pretty good, I met this pretty cool chick in sports science.” He said. I nodded along. “What about you? I heard Isabel had a good day.”

“Yeah I was late for my first class but I was partnered with an alpha wolf. He’s not that bad, I think.” I replied. “And I hope you guys got your threats out to Isabel’s mate because she said I was cute and threw my threat out the window.” Everyone laughed.

“Typical Isabel.” Reiner chuckled. “We got our threats in, don’t worry.” He ruffled my hair.

“Would you stop getting people to threaten my brother.” Said a deep voice from behind me.

“Holy shit! Levi, you can’t sneak up on a guy like that!” I gasped turning around with a hand on my racing heart.

“You’re a vampire, your instincts are meant to pick up on my presence.” He stated.

“I was distracted.” I whined.

“Excuses excuses.” He tutted before walking of.  I glared at him. “I saw that, Jaeger!” He called back not looking at me.

“How!?” I asked in shock. He didn’t respond. I groaned in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm aiming to update every Monday as I'm back at college now (I'll be back for a month and then it's the summer hols)  
> See you next week!!


	4. Eren's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren said that it wasn't fair he and Luna were the only one's telling their stories. But Luna only does a paragraph so I don't get why he's complaining (he isn't). But to stop Eren's ramblings and because I am a man of my word here's a chapter written by yours truly. Don't shit yourselves with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all I would like to say thanks for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions. Each one has made my days better so they are all appreciated because I have had a bad week so thanks so much for the support!  
> So I think I will just be updating when I can because I am really motivated to write so there will be frequent updates (yay) and there will always be at least one update every week unless I have reasons that causes me to not be able to update. 
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!!!

_During the third decade of the war I found my mate. He was an Alpha. He was the commander of his troops. I would have been happy to find my mate but I couldn’t find it in me to show an ounce of joy. All I could feel was sadness and anger. He would never find me, he would never know who I am or where I am. I was proud that he was my mate. He risked his life to save that of another. The man he saved had a mate and a family, so he saved more than one person. I just wish I could have met him. I wish the world just wasn’t so cruel as to take me away from him before we could even meet._

\---

“Come on Levi!” Whined Hange. They’re a beta wolf with brown hair tied up into a pony tail and brown eyes practically glowing gold in their excitement.

“No Shitty Glasses.” I snapped back.

“But I just want to meet him!” They screeched. “You met an omega vampire, I need to study him!”

“He is basically the same as a wolf omega, except he drinks blood.” I responded.

“But I haven’t met an omega vampire! And his sister is ‘turned’” They were practically bouncing off the walls at this point and I couldn’t do anything about it unless I wanted an angry alpha on my hands. All I could do was sit there and try and keep my sanity, I could already feel it slipping away.

“You know I’m right here, right?” Asked Isabel from her spot on Furlan’s lap.

“I was asking the wrong person!” Hange said while running over to Isabel and grabbing her hands. “Can I please go over to your place? I need to study your brother.” Isabel was sitting there looking rather scared as to what was happening.

“What do I do?” She whispered to Furlan.

“Just agree with them. It’s the only way.” Furlan said with a defeated sigh. Isabel nodded and turned her attention back to Hange.

“You can come over bu-“ Before Isabel could get anything elso out Hange at started squealing and running around the room in excitement.

“Calm down Shitty Glasses, she has more to say.” I said while grabbing the back of their shirt while they ran past me. They turned and looked at Isabel waiting expectantly.

“You can come over on the condition that Eren consents to anything that you do. If he doesn’t want to answer any of your questions then he doesn’t have to. And you can’t force him to either.” Said the redhead. Hange quickly nodded and ran out the door before anyone could stop them. We all sat there waiting for them to realise they didn’t know where to go. We waited for a good thirty minutes before they returned with more wolves. Oluo and his mate Petra, Gunther and Eld. Oluo had light brown hair with hazel eyes, he looked slightly older than us as he has already started to get some wrinkles. Petra had strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes, she was rather short close to Eren’s height. Gunther had short dark brown hair that kind of gets pointy near the back on his head, he calls it fashion. And Eld had brown eyes and blonde hair tied up in a bun, he calls it fashion as well.

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked.

“Looks like someone is happy to see us.” Joked Eld. “We’re the reinforcement, as Hange called us.”

“We ready to go then?” Asked Oluo. We all nodded and started walking out the door until I realised something.

“Where’s Eyebrows?” I asked.

“He’s with Armin.” Hange answered. I nodded in understanding.

\--

We made it to Eren and Isabel’s house in roughly ten minutes. They don’t really live that far from us. Isabel walked up to their door and unlocked it with her key she walked in waving her hand to tell us to come in as well.

“Take your shoes off and leave them by the door.” She said. “I’m home Eren and I have guests so put your SC on!” I realised that it was darker in the room than it should be. All the curtains were drawn and the lights were off.

“What’s and SC?” Asked Hange.

“It stands for sun charm.” Eren said as he walked out a room only wearing a pair of shorts.

“Why do you need it?” They asked getting a notebook out.

“So I don’t burn up in the sun.” He responded like it was the most obvious thing. (It was) “Why are you guys here?”

“Hange wanted to come over but it would be weird if they went alone so... here we are.” Isabel answered for us. “This is Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther and Hange.” Each person waved slightly as their name was said. Eren nodded.

“Why didn’t you just stay at your place?” He asked looking to Furlan.

“I need to learn about you!” Hange answered for him. Eren sighed and walked off to the kitchen.

“I’m making a drink, do you guys want anything?” He asked.

“Do we still have apple juice?” Isabel asked.

“Yup.”

“I’ll have some of that.” She said. Eld, Gunther and Petra went with the same while the rest of us went for some water. We went to the living room and sat down while we waited for the drinks to be made. Isabel got up and opened the curtains to let some light in when she was done Eren came back out with a tray of drinks. He place them down on the table and took and glass full of a red substance and sat down next to Isabel.

“Are you drinking blood?” Asked Oluo. Eren nodded. “Tch disgusting.” Eren and Isabel sent a glare his way.

“You came to where a vampire lives, we drink blood. Deal with it or leave.” Eren snapped at him. He took another sip of his drink sighing lightly.

“How does it taste?” Hange asked pen and paper at the ready. I rolled my eyes.

“Kinda chocolaty today.” He responded.

“Today?” Petra asked.

“Yeah, blood generally taste like the food we are desiring at the time. So if I want something sour it will taste sour.” He answered. Hange was writing down notes like crazy.

“Would it be okay if I asked you some questions?” They asked. Eren nodded. They smiled manically. “How often do you drink blood? What happens if you don’t? How are you and Isabel related? What are your heats like? Do you even have them? Have you found your mate yet? Are they protective? How big is your family? Do you have any relation to Dracula? Wh-“

“One at a time Four Eyes, you’re overwhelming the brat.” I said trying to help Eren. Hange stopped realising what they were doing and they were looking at Eren expectantly. He sighed and tried to answer.

“I drink and ounce of blood a day, if I don’t drink it often I go into blood rage. Isabel is adopted. I haven’t had my heat yet so I don’t know, I’ll know once I find my mate and I won’t tell you then. I haven’t found my mate so I wouldn’t know if they are protective but they most likely will be judging by the fact I’m an omega their instincts would be telling them to protect me. My family isn’t that big, Isabel is my only sibling but I have a lot of cousins, uncles and aunts. And I’m Dracula’s great-great grandson and directly related to my father’s mate so I have stronger powers.” He answer surprisingly. I assumed he was a bit of an air head and wouldn’t be able to remember the questions that well. But I guess I was wrong.

“So you’re related to Dracula by blood? What a coincidence Levi is related to Lupin by blood!” Hange said excitedly. “He’s his great-grandosn!”

“Then how old is Levi?” He asked with a bewildered expression.

“I’m twenty, brat. Unlike vampire we stopped having kids during most of the war because we didn’t want to breed soldiers.” I replied. He nodded in understanding.

“Is there anything else you want to know?” Eren asked looking at everyone.

“Do you get the res string when you find your mate as well?” Asked Petra.

“From what my mum told me, yes. She said that the brighter the string the closer bond you will have with your mate.” He responded with a fond look in his sea-green eyes. “Is that all, vampires really aren’t that interesting.” He looked around the room at everyone waiting incase someone had a question.

“Why were all the lights and curtains off when we came in?” Asked Gunther.

“I don’t like to always wear my SC but when I’m not wearing it I have to turn all the lights off and shut all the curtains so I don’t get burned.” He answered.

“But I thought vampires aren’t too sensitive to the sunlight, so being inside you wouldn’t need the SC.” Furlan said.

“I’m overly sensitive to the sun. So even when I’m in the house and I’m not wearing my sun charm I have to close all the curtains and turn the lights off so I don’t get too sunburned. One time I forgot to do that and I was burnt for a week.” Everyone nodded.

“Then how the fuck are you tan?” I asked.

“I have a stronger sun charm than most vampires so I can get tanned without getting harmed. Now is that all? I was working on my art and I would like to get back to it.” He said. Everyone nodded and got up to leave. Isabel got up as well because she was going to be spending the night with Furlan which meant I need some noise cancelling headphones. Eren showed everyone the way out and hugged Isabel before she left whispering something in her ear. She nodded at him and he smiled, slightly more relaxed. Everyone left while I stayed behind to help clean up their mess.

“You don’t have to you know.” He said while he was washing up the cups.

“It’s fine, you wouldn’t wash them properly anyway.” I replied. He chuckled.

“Clean freak are we?” He asked. I glared down at him. “What? It’s not like we learned about each other when we were in class.” He grumbled. His eyes lit up. “Let’s play twenty questions!”

“No.”

“If you do then I’ll let you choose which movie we watch.” He whined.

“Why am I suddenly staying over for a movie now?” I asked.

“Because I promised Isabel that I’ll keep you out the house! Now come on!” He said dragging me towards the sofa.

This is going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't that great of a chapter this is my first Levi POV and I don't know if it's working. And the next chapter will be Levi Eren friendship fluff (romance will be happening later)  
> And as I said before comments, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and just general reading this is always going to be appreciated!!!  
> Thanks for reading and here's my tumblr http://fates-collide.tumblr.com/ in case you wanted it.


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this chapter because this is most likely the time I fell in love with the brat. I know that we had only known each other for a day but we had our alpha and omega instincts pushing us towards each other. Today was the day I vowed to protect him. I just never understood why until some time later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another update! I'm so happy that I have 98 kudos! That is so close to a hundred and i was not expecting that to happen just yet so thanks so much guys!!!  
> So this chapter I think Levi may be a bit OOC so I'm sorry if that ruins it.

_I hated having to watch them fight. It wasn’t fair that I died and had to still suffer because of the vampires and sadly the wolves. I never asked for this to happen. The moon and the blood spirit wanted to talk to me. They wanted me to share my story as well. But I had to wait. Both spirits didn’t want to mate a wolf and vampire while they were still at war fearing that one would die. This was also around the time of Shakespeare and his Romeo and Juliette play scared them a bit. They needed to wait for the right time which meant that I had to wait as well. It was painful. I had to watch all my friends and family die. The only family member that still lived was Lupin but he changed. His heart turned to ice and he shut everyone out just sending out more of his people to die. He had become just as bad a Dracula. Although I had to wait and go through this pain... I’m glad I did. If I didn’t... if I wasn’t chosen... I would have never have met the vampire and wolf that changed everything. It still took some time and it is still taking time but I’m willing to wait as long as it takes for everyone to be the same as this vampire and wolf. For everyone to be like the 104 th generation. _

_\---_

How did I end up like this. I was sitting in a vampires home getting ready to play twenty fucking questions. Why you might ask. Because Furlan has found his shitty mate and they’ll be fucking like there’s no tomorrow. The brat had made me stay at his place because he didn’t want his sister to be disturbed. I bet he just wanted someone to pass the time with. Fucking shitty brat.

“What’s your favourite colour?” He asked drawing me out off my thoughts.

“Black.” I responded.

“That’s boring.” He grumbled.

“Sorry my colour choice doesn’t satisfy you. What’s yours?” I snapped back.

“Orange but not like the fruit but like the sunset. Where it blends in with the purples and picks that end up lighting the sky.” He said with a gleam in his teal eyes. “What kind of hobbies do you have?”

“I play music.” I deadpanned.

“Really what do you play? Do you sing?” He asked excitedly.

“That’s two more questions brat.” I smirked. Before he could respond or take them back I answered his questions. “I play guitar, drums, piano, flute, saxophone and many more. And yes I do sing but not often.” He nodded along eagerly.

“Can you sing for me?” He asked.

“Not very good at this game are you Jaeger.” I chuckled. “No I won’t sing for you.” He frowned lightly looking like a kicked puppy. It was kinda cute.

“What kinda hobbies you got, brat?”

“Language.” He replied.

“You have to give me more details than that. What languages do you know?” I asked curiosity peaked.

“German, Latin, French, Spanish, Japanese, Russian and I’m halfway through learning Chinese.” He responded mildly impressing me.

“Not bad for a brat.”

“Hey! I’m not a brat!” He sighed. “I’m going to make some popcorn.” He got up and went over to the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a bowl of popcorn and a few bags of sweets.

“Do you mind if I go partial?” I asked him. He cocked his head to the side.

“What’s that mean?” He asked confused.

“It’s a form we take. I just shows our ears and tail and our nails and teeth get slightly sharper but it’s more comfortable than a ‘human’ form.” I supplied.

“Ah okay that’s fine.” He said.

“Wouldn’t you know this considering you live with a wolf?” I asked.

“Izzy is only a ‘turned’ so she’s not like a normal wolf. She’s not even meant to have a mate but I guess the moon spirit knew what she went through and gave her one, knowing she’ll need one eventually. Also our family didn’t really know enough information about wolves to be able to help her out more.” He said with a solemn look on his face.

“What happened?”

“Not my story to tell.” I nodded respecting that and not prying any deeper.

“What other piercings do you have then?” He asked me. I changed into my partial form, letting my ears and tail show.

“I have four other ones that are harder for people to see.” I didn’t mention the ones on my ears because he could obviously see them. I had three cartilage piercings in each ear and one on my eyebrow.

“Where are the others then?” He asked a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I smirked. His blush grew stronger, now covering his face, ears and working it’s way down his neck. He’s adorable, wait what?

“Got any tattoos then?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“Can I see it?”

“No.” He pouted at me.

“You wanna watch a movie?” He asked. I nodded in response. “I have all Marvel movies, Saw series, a few musicals and ummm some ghibli movies. What you wanna watch?”

“You got Kiki’s delivery service?” I asked. His face lit up in excitement.

“Of course I do! It’s only my favourite Ghibli movie!” He grabbed the disc and put it into the DVD player. He ran off into another room and soon came back with a couple of blankets and he was wearing a shirt now too. He threw one at me and wrapped the other around himself. He then sat down next to me with a sight while he snuggled up and hit play on the remote. We sat there in silence watching the movie until I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down to see that Eren had fallen asleep. He looked even smaller when he was asleep. I sighed deciding to leave him and continue watching the movie.

While I was nearing the end of the movie I heard some whimpers coming from Eren and a smell of distress coming of off him in waves. He was having a nightmare. My alphan instincts quickly took over, reacting to the calls of a distressed omega. I quickly wrapped him up in my arms and started to make a low rumbling noise from the back of my throat. I was crooning to him. I have never done something like this before. I didn’t know what to do but it looked like my instincts did. Eren woke up in a start sitting, gasping for air eyes filled with panic. His hand grabbed my shirt and his distress grew.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked trying to make my voice sound soothing while the crooning started again felling him relax in my arms.

“S-sorry just a n-nightmare.” He stuttered out not leaving my arms.

“You want to talk about it?” I asked. He shakily nodded.

“It w-was about what happened with Isabel. We were back in the house and they... they bit her... I had to watch her change and could do nothing about it. They wanted to sell us to some humans but as they couldn’t find a wolf they changed Izzy so they could get their money.” Some tears leaked from his eyes and his grip tightened on my shirt. My alphan instincts were growing stronger. I growled lightly, annoyed that someone would treat an omega like this. I moved Eren so he was sitting in my lap and he hid his face in my neck. “I wanted to kill those wolves then and there but then I would have to die. It meant Izzy and Armin would have nobody to protect them. So I waited. We were given over to the humans and when our captors left I attacked. I killed them... it was three people... and I killed them all. That’s why we moved.” He looked so broken and even smaller if that was even possible. I was shocked that he had to do something like that but I wasn’t going to judge. Not with my past anyway.

“You think I’m a monster now, don’t you?” He asked looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

“No. You’re not a monster. You did what you had to do.” I responded. He smiled at me, relaxing more in my arms. He fell asleep again to my soft crooning, emitting a more calming scent. I turned the TV off and carried him to the room he came out off when I first got here.  I gently put him down onto his bed and wrapped him up in duvet. I was about to leave when a hand grabbed my arm, I turned around to see Eren looking up at me half asleep.

“Don’t... leave...” He mumbled. I sighed.

“Not going anywhere, kid.” I climbed into the bed with him and he snuggled right up to me while letting out a content sigh. He looked so peaceful. I vowed right then that I would try my best to protect him. I didn’t really know why at the time but I wanted to protect his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I know that their relationship may be moving a little too quickly but with their a/b/o instincts and stuff I felt that they should be developing a faster relationship, it's platonic. For now...   
> This chapter may also be a little rushed but I struggled writing it so sorry about that.
> 
> Thanks again for the reading and leave comments, kudos, bookmarks or subscribe. Always appreciated!!!


	6. Luna (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It has come to my attention that I don’t tell enough of my story. I just thought that Levi and Eren would rather tell their story because it is a lot happier than mine but apparently writing one paragraph a chapter just isn’t a lot of work. So I am hijacking a chapter and putting in the beginning of my story. You may have already guessed who I am or well... was, so here’s my story._
> 
>  
> 
> _-Luna_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers! I can't believe you guys gave me over a hundred kudos! Thanks so much it is really appreciated. I say thanks every chapter but I just feel that it always needs to be said with all the support you have shown me!  
> This chapter is in Luna's POV and there will most likely be more!  
> But the next chapter will be in Levi or Eren's POV so it will all be back to normal if you don't like this chapter. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE MENTION IT IS ONLY IN ONE SENTENCE BUT I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD STILL BE WARNED JUST IN CASE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THIS THEN SAY SO IN THE COMMENTS AND I WILL RESPOND WITH A BRIEF SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED.

_I was born during the twelfth century, at the time Dracula hadn’t started his rein of terror so I was raised with out the war. But I still didn’t have the perfect life. My mother sadly became barren after she had had me. She was devastated considering her instincts were screaming at her for more children and so were my father’s. But I was the miracle pup, Mother and Father had been trying for a few decades to have a child and then one joyous day she got pregnant with me. I was named Luna (regardless of my gender) as a thanks to the moon spirit. But something went wrong a week before I was due. I’m still not sure on the details of what happened to this day but what I do know is that they had to cut me out. With the centuries latest medical care they didn’t have the right technology to help her, so she became barren. This meant that a lot of pressure fell onto me._

_I was raised to be an alpha so that I would be able to take over the thrown when my Father died. I was taught how to fight like an alpha, act like an alpha, and even walk like an alpha. The lessons never stopped and the pressure never lessened until my sixteenth birthday. The day I presented. Everyone was hoping that I would be an alpha, father had prayed to the moon spirit for this every night since I was born. Or so I was told. My mother was happy with me being anything because if she couldn’t have any more children she might as well be glad she got at least one. Much to my father’s disappointment I presented as Omega. And then my omegan training began._

_This was easier than the alphan training but it was harder. Having been raised where I could do what I wish and could do some rough play with my friends with out it being considered ‘rude behaviour’. I went from freedom to a cage. I had to change my entire attitude because in these times omega’s were meant to be like housewives and alphas would bring home the money regardless of gender. It just looked worse if you were a male omega because in the twelfth century males were seen superior to women so it seemed contradicting being a male omega. I was forced to meet many alpha kings, queens, princesses and princes from other clans for them to wed me. I was not happy with this considering I would have loved to have married my mate. Mother was the only person I knew liked me for who I was in this time but before I could be taken to another clan Dracula had started attacking the wolf territories._

_I hated sitting by watching my people die with out being able to do anything about it. I wasn’t allowed to go out and help the clans because I was just an omega. Even though I had been trained to fight like an alphan soldier I was still and omega and a liability. I had never stopped training myself even after I became an omega because I feel that it doesn’t matter and I didn’t want to become what everyone saw me as. Weak. I hated being an omega. Now with Dracula attacking our territories I couldn’t even leave my home._

_One day father thought it would be a good idea to invite Dracula over to the castle and create a treaty. He told me that he was going to let him keep the territories that he had already taken as long as he didn’t take any more or harm another wolf. When Dracula arrived he was welcomed with opened arms. We held a banquet in his honour and obviously the King’s son had to be there regardless of what he thought about the whole situation. After the banquet father cut right to the chase. He told Dracula to stop killing our people. Dracula just laughed in his face. Father said he wanted to make a deal. Said that if he stopped where he was in the wolf territory there would be no war. But if Dracula moved to take more or even harmed another wolf there would be a war. Dracula agreed. The treaty was signed and there was peace once more._

_I was a fool to think that._

_After the treaty was sighed my father left the room to make preparations for a celebration. He left us alone together. That was what Dracula had wanted. He wanted us alone together so that he could break the Wolf King. It was his plan all along. I had relaxed slightly around him thinking that it was all over now. I offered to get him a drink and he accepted. I turned my back to him just for a second and that was when he made his move. He attacked me but I put up a fight. I was never going to go down with out a fight. But he had centuries of training, powers and wisdom over me. He knew how to fight me. He knew how to win. I just didn’t make it easy for him. I tried to call out for help but they got there too late._

_He stabbed me. Right in the stomach with a silver knife. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt. I screamed in pain and rage while he made his escape. Leaving nothing behind but the lingering remnants of his dominating scent. The guards ran into the room to see what the commotion was about. They saw me lying there in a pool of my own blood. One went to get medical help, two went to chase after Dracula’s scent, one to get my parents and one stayed with me. My mother arrived before my father most likely hearing her pups scream and rushing towards the noise. I may have been nearing sixty but there was still the bond. I know I said the silver knife was the most painful thing but seeing the look of pure agony on my mother’s face as she cradled me was even worse._

_I died that day._

_Dracula had hit me in the right spot to ensure that I lost a lot of blood and hit enough organs that I couldn’t be healed with the technology that we had. Even our top healer couldn’t help._

_I watched from a far as my mother kept on cradling my body. Praying to the moon that I wasn’t dead. I watched my father fall to the floor in defeat and when he got back up again he wasn’t the same again. I didn’t understand how I could still see things even though I could see my lifeless body on the ground. But that was when I met the moon and blood spirit. They had let me join them. I became a temporary spirit. It was painful to watch everyone I ever loved die. My mother had committed suicide so she could join me once again, we were never reunited. I learnt that she was not my father’s mate. I watched my father become a shell of his former self. The only thing that he knew was rage. All the friends that I had made over the years of my short life died in the war and so did their mates._

_The spirits told me their plan to mate a wolf and vampire together and as I was the first ‘real’ casualty of the war they wanted me to watch. They also wanted me tell my story. So I waited along side them. At times I thought I couldn’t wait any more. Wanting them to mate a wolf and vampire together just to end it all but they said that it wasn’t the time. So I waited for nearly eight-hundred and forty years. And then they found them. They had finally chosen the mates. I watched them both grow up, saw all the ups and downs of their lives. I couldn’t wait to see what these two and their friends could do to change a races view._

_The wait was worth it._

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comments and kudos always appreciated and I apologise if this chapter was not up to a good standard. 
> 
> See you next time!!!!


	7. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't written a chapter in a while now and I think that whatever Levi is writing must be boring so here I am!
> 
> -E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers!! Thanks so much for getting me to over 100 kudos!! They are all appreciated!
> 
> In the last chapter I put in a suicide trigger warning and if anyone skipped it because of that I will briefly explain what happened. The last chapter was about Luna's past and basically how he was brought up. He was an only child as his mother became barren after he was born which meant that a lot of pressure was put onto him to become an alpha. He presented as an omega. That was around the time Dracula started taking over wolf territory. Dracula was invited into their kingdom and he killed Luna this was when Luna met the spirits. The suicide mention was Luna's mother's reaction to his death and he found out that his mother and father weren't actually mates. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!

_I know I told my story in the last chapter but it isn’t over yet. My story is as long as eight-hundred years and there is still much more to tell. But I guess some explaining needs to be done. After my death the moon spirit took me out of the path to the afterlife. I spoke with the moon spirit and he introduced me to his brother the blood spirit. I was shocked to find out that the spirits of both our races were actually related and got along. We were never told anything like this in school, the elders weren’t allowed to teach us anymore. They weren’t happy that their children were at war with one another but came to terms that they couldn’t do anything about it. They chose me because even though I was an omega I still never gave up my right to fight. I still haven’t._

_\--_

I woke up surrounded in warmth. I sighed nuzzling my face into the warm pillow I had my head on. Wait this was harder than a normal pillow. Then I remembered what happened last night. I shot right up disturbing the sleeping alpha. He slowly opened his eyes, he glared at me.

“Why are you in my bed?” I asked confused.

“You asked me to stay. I’m an alpha and you’re an omega I couldn’t exactly say no. My instincts were on edge with your distress and your past.” He grumbled. I sighed.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that. Normally I’m fine but I haven’t spent a night away from Izzy since it happened so I assume that’s what triggered it.” I explained still feeling a little guilty.

“You have nothing to apologise for brat.” He said while sitting up and ruffling my hair. I growled lightly trying to put my hair back into place (like that would ever happen).

“I’m going to make some breakfast, do you want any?” I asked jumping up from my bed.

“Sure.” He said. “Where’s your shower?”

“The door left of my bed. I have some clothed that might fit you if you want to borrow them?” He looked at me sceptically.

“Are you sure they would fit me?” He asked unsure.

“I like wearing clothes that are a couple sizes too big for me because they’re comfortable and I can lounge around in them.” I replied. “I’ll leave them by the bathroom door if you want them.” I walked out the room to go to the kitchen to see what food we had for breakfast. There wasn’t a lot. I sighed and went to look for some cereal. We had coco pops. I grabbed two bowls and set the cereal on the side. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and put that on the table before I made my way back to my bedroom to get Levi some clothes. I walked into the room only to see Levi with just a towel wrapped around his waist, loosely. Holy shit was that hot.  The way the water was rolling down his abs and made his skin glisten should have been illegal.

“Did you want something?” Said a voice that brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see it was Levi who had spoken. I blushed.

“S-sorry, didn’t expect you to be done so soon. I was going to get your clothes, but I guess you can do it now. They’re in the draw next to the bed.” He nodded while I ran out the room catching one last glimpse of his abs before I left. I shouldn’t be having these thoughts about a wolf but damn is he hot.

“So we only have coco pops if you’re fine with that for breakfast. We have some tea as well if you want anything to drink.” I said hearing him come out my room.

“Just tea for me, I don’t eat breakfast.” Levi responded. I nodded and went onto making our teas. “No milk in the tea though.” I nodded again. It didn’t take long for me to make the teas and for me to make myself a bowl of cereal. And soon we were sitting at the table in silence.

“So you exc-“ Before I finished my sentence someone had barged into my home.

“I’m back Big bro and I have exciting news to tell you!” Isabel screeched as she ran up to me. She crashed into me in an attempt to give me a bone crushing hug.

“Hey... Izzy? What’s up?” I asked. She jumped back up and continued to bounce around the room.

“Furlan asked me to move in with him! I’m came back here to tell you and to pack up all my things.” Wait what? She can’t move out just yet.

“You’re moving out? When? Isn’t it a bit too soon?” I asked. I don’t know how wolves work with their mates but vampires tend to want to get to know each other before they move in. But I guess wolves are closer to their primal instincts than vampires or humans. Humans tend to take even longer than vampires and they don’t get to live forever.

“Well I’m moving out as soon as I’m packed. Furlan should be here soon to help and I should be gone by tonight.” She paused briefly. “You’re okay with this right?”

“I guess. I just don’t want to lose you, Izzy. I... I don’t want you to get hurt again.” I said with a sigh. She looked down at me, mild understanding in here eyes.

“I’ll be fine big bro! If Furlan does anything you know I will drop-kick him in a heartbeat. Plus Levi will be there!”

“No I won’t.” He said making me jump slightly.

“What do you mean? You room with Furlan.” She asked cocking her head to one side confused.

“That’s a one room apartment and there is no way in hell that I’ll be sleeping in the same room as mated wolves.” Levi snapped irritably. A small tension grew inside the room.

“Sorry it too me so long to get here, I had to go to a few places to get boxes for the move.” Furlan said as he walked into the apartment, not sensing the tension until he was in the kitchen area. “What’s up?”

“You have a flaw in your plan to let your girlfriend live with you Furlan.” Levi said.

“What’s that?” He asked completely oblivious to anything.

“We only have one room in the apartment.” Levi said venomously.

“I assumed you could move in with Eren. He has a spare room now and it means you get a room to yourself and from what Isabel has told me Eren seems pretty easy to live with.” Furlan said matter of factly.

“I am not living with him!” We both shouted at the same time. We glared lightly at each other.

“That’s because you two don’t know each other that well.” Isabel stated. The her eyes lit up like she just had the best idea ever. “I know why don’t we go on a double date!” I groaned.

 

\--

All four of us entered a small diner that was close to the university. Isabel skipped in happily dragging along a slightly flustered Furlan while Levi and I walked in annoyed. We were all taken to a booth an given our menus.

“So what do you want big bro?” Izzy asked looking at the menu.

“I’m not really hungry.” I replied. She gave me an annoyed look.

“Pick something of the menu, Eren.” She said her voice sharp. “If you don’t then I will and we both know I’m willing to force feed you if I have too.” I sighed. After what happened in Germany I never ate because I was really distressed about what had happened and that soon took it’s toll on my body. I always lied about not eating and the only thing I did was blood so that I wouldn’t die. The only reason why people figured out my lies was because I passed out from fatigue or something. After that Isabel has always been checking up on me to see if I was eating properly. It was annoying but it was nice to see that she cared.

“Fine. I’ll have the cheeseburger with a chocolate milkshake.” I grumbled. The waitress soon came up and took our and quickly came back with our drinks. This left us with nothing else to talk about other than the move. I was happy that Isabel had found her mate and that she was happy with him but I just didn’t understand why she had to move in with him right this second. Shouldn’t she wait a bit? As mentioned before vampires take time before they get to that stage and humans tend to take even longer. We did our best on raising Izzy like a wolf and training her but when you’re a family of vampires and don’t really know that many wolves who are willing to help you it’s hard. I just thought that maybe she would have picked up the ‘don’t move to fast’ thing from vampires but it looks like she is following instincts.

“So you guys will have to move in with each other, you know that right?” Furlan said.

“I don’t want to live with a leech.” Levi stated.

“I don’t want to live with a mutt.” I said at the same time as him.

“You lived with Isabel.” Levi snapped at me.

“She’s my sister, there’s a difference.”

“Guys fighting isn’t going to help.” Furlan said trying to stop is.

“Eren, you can’t afford to live alone and Levi is definitely not going to be room with us even if he slept on the couch. You’re going to need someone to slipt the rent and bills with and Levi needs somewhere to live. So what if he’s a mutt, I’m one and you never had a problem with that.” She said calmly.

“You never asked to be one.” I said. Pain flashed across her face, Furlan growled lightly. I sighed knowing I just lost the battle.

“Fine. He can move in but if he doesn’t want to then you can force him to.” I said giving her a stern look. I looked to Levi only to notice that he and Furlan where having some kind of secret mind battle. Levi sighed.

“I’ll live with the brat but if he makes me sleep with again or drinks my blood, treaty be dammed.” He said.

“You slept with him!” Isabel screeched.

“Umm y-your food?” The waitress said as she reached our table, obviously hearing what Izzy had said. I blushed profusely. She quickly put our food on the table and left a faint blush on her cheeks.

“We did not sleep together in that way. He had a nightmare and was obviously distressed by that. He was half asleep when he asked me to stay with him and my instincts were on overdrive so it was hard to refuse him.” Levi said like he was talking about the weather. I blushed again.

“Awww this is why you need to live with Levi!” Isabel cooed while Furlan chuckled. “You need a nice alpha that won’t harm a little omega like you!”

“Leave him alone Isabel, he might blush himself to death.” Furlan said smirking in amusement. I grumbled something while eating my burger. It was delicious. I moaned. I blushed. I looked over to Levi to see him picking at his salad.

“Any tips on how to live with the brat then Izzy?” He asked.

“Isabel.” She said back.

“What?”

“Only Eren is allowed to call me Izzy.” Levi nodded. “There isn’t a lot you need to know in order to survive living with Eren. If all the lights and curtains are shut make sure he has his SC on before you do anything about it. If he has a nightmare hug him, not that you mind. Remind him to drink blood and make sure he eats something, he skips meals too many times for it to be healthy. And warn him when you’re going to be back home, he tends to walk around the house naked.” She listed off.

“Is that all?” Levi asked.

“Oh! He also dresses in more feminine way when he’s at home, so don’t judge him.” She said with a hard stare.

“Levi is a clean freak. If you make a mess clean it up. He also loves strawberries so make sure you have strawberries in the apartment and it will be smooth sailing for you.” Furlan said adding his part.

Levi and I both made eye contact briefly, he smirked, I smiled. This might be interesting...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Any form of positivity is always appreciated!
> 
> I'm just going to put in the character species and dynamics here in case I haven't mentioned anybodies:
> 
> Eren- Vampire, Omega  
> Levi- Werewolf, Alpha  
> Mike- Werewolf, Beta  
> Hange- Werewolf, Beta  
> Furlan- Werewolf, Alpha  
> Isabel- Werewolf (turned), Omega  
> Mikasa- Werewolf, Alpha  
> Armin- Werewolf, Beta  
> Erwin- Werewolf, Alpha  
> Oluo- Werewolf, Alpha  
> Gunther- Werewolf, Beta  
> Eld- Werewolf, Beta  
> Petra- Werewolf, Omega  
> Jean- Vampire, Alpha  
> Marco- Vampire, Omega  
> Reiner- Vampire, Alpha  
> Bertholt- Vampire, Beta  
> Sasha- Werewolf, Beta  
> Connie- Werewolf, Beta  
> Ymir- Vampire, Alpha  
> Christa- Vampire, Omega  
> Annie- Werewolf, Beta


	8. Bestfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't going to be much Levi in this chapter because I wanted to talk about some of the time I had spent with Armin. 
> 
> -E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I think it's been about a week but I found this chapter kinda hard to write. In case anyone hasn't noticed I have turned this fic into a series as I do hope to write some one shots and I will be writing another fic after this one based on their lives after uni. (There will be more detail closer to the time) Also you may have noticed there are more wolves than vampires in this fic. That is minorly explained in this chapter but there is more to it. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support that you have shown me! It is always really appreciated!!!

_After having to wait for quite a few centuries to see the chosen mated wolf and vampire, I remember thinking that the two would be perfect for each other. I watched them both from the moment they were born and they were both raised in loving homes. It wasn’t until they grew up that their homes weren’t quite as loving. It was their fathers that weren’t quite so happy with their life choices, one wanting to be an interpreter and the other an artist, neither father being particularly happy with that. One wanting their vampire son to be a doctor and the other wanting their werewolf son to be a lawyer. But their mothers were there for them, they supported them wholeheartedly so they didn’t live with too much hate._

_\--_

I hate Mike. That bastard was doing this on purpose. We’ve just started our segment on vampires and he is avoiding me. He’s letting all the clueless humans insult my race. They honestly know nothing about vampires considering they think we drink blood because ‘we don’t have any’. We have blood! We just drink it because it’s our life line. If we stop drinking it we stop breathing, we don’t even have a pulse. We’re still alive just... not living. We need to drink it so we appear to be living and to avoid blood lust. Blood lust is terrible. I watched one of my uncles go into it when I was a kid, he just ran ramped sucking everything that had blood dry. Blood is highly addicting since we had been drinking it for all of our lives, it’s like a drug but when we go through withdrawal it’s deathly. So we continue drinking it. We want to feel alive and blood is the only way we can. I looked over to Levi to see him muffling his laughter in his hand, his eyes were bright with amusement. Bastard.

“What’s so funny?” I spat at him.

“You.” He replied voice full of mirth. “You’re reactions to the bullshit everyone his saying is hilarious.

“Eren, give me a bullshit myth of vampires.” Mike called out from the front of the classroom. I looked down at my list.

“They hate garlic.” I responded, he nodded and wrote it up on the board under the bullshit column.

“They do hate garlic!” Some random student called out while others murmured their agreement.

“Eren, care to explain why they wouldn’t hate garlic?” Mike asked amused.

“Yes, they don’t hate garlic because they are mostly human. Humans don’t run away from garlic, they don’t get harmed by something that is mostly harmless. The only vampire I _assume_ it would harm is one that’s allergic to them, but that would be the same for humans as well.” I replied smugly. Mike nodded his head in approval.

“Okay that ends truth or bullshit. I hope you took notes on this because there will be a test at the end of this section. What I want you to do for the remainder of this lesson is to create your own version of a vampire that isn’t a rip off of any or those shows or movies. You have to work with your partner on this and it’s due next week. You have the rest of this lesson to plan or you can just fuck around. Your choice.” He sat back down at his desk while the class slowly erupted into noise. I turned to Levi.

“Judging by this project I guess you could do all the work.” He said. (Hell fucking no will I do all the work)

“Nope.” I said while he raised an eyebrow at me. “This is teamwork and if you think for a second your going to get away without doing any work, you have another thing coming mister.” He raised his hands in a form of surrender.

“Fine, fine we’ll do it together. We can just base it off of you, I’m sure that there aren’t that many places have done a vampire like you.” He smirked lightly.

“Not that I know off anyway.” I responded.

“Then it’s settled.” He said.

 

\--

“Armin!” I cried out in embarrassment. “It’s not like that! We’re just friends!” I was currently at Armin’s place being teased for living with Levi. Armin was obviously laughing at my embarrassment and not stopping with his teasing so he can get more entertainment at my expense. He’s changed so much over the years. When I last saw him he was still a shy little kid that made the mistake of insulting one of his bullies. He still needed protecting. He wasn’t cunning or sassy, he was too shy to be. But someone or something or I guess time has brought him out of his shell. And  that is something that I’m grateful for. I just wish he wouldn’t aim his cunning mind at me. Mikasa was here with us, sitting on the couch a slight smirk on her face. I’m not sure whether she actually likes me or not. She kind of has this emotionless face on all the time so it’s hard to tell what she feels. I think she might like me or at least trusts me because of how comfortable Armin is around me and how I don’t actively hate werewolves.

“I’m... sorry!” Armin said wheezing slightly. “You’re just... so fun to tease.” He giggled.

“Whose fun to tease?” Asked a deep voice from the hallway. I turned around and saw an alphan werewolf. He was taller than me (not that that’s a surprise) with neatly styled blonde hair and massive eyebrows.

“Holy shit you have big eyebrows!” I said not filtering anything. The blonde giant chuckled while Armin smacked my arm laughing again.

“I see you have noticed them.” He spoke. “Now what I’m curious about is why a vampire is in my home, care to explain?” He looked at Armin who instantly stopped laughing.

“This is my childhood friend Eren. His father was the doctor that took care of me and my grandfather and Eren also protected me. He might be a vampire but he is one of my best friends.” Armin replied voice full of determination.

“While I appreciate him helping you in the past, he is still a vampire. How can we trust him?” I glared at him.

“Maybe because Mikasa over there hasn’t killed me yet.” I practically growled at him. That’s something I had noticed about her. She is very protective of her friends. That’s what I respect about her.

“I guess you have a point there.” He sighed. “Sorry for my rude behaviour, I’m Erwin, Armin’s mate.” He held out his hand for me to shake which I took begrudgingly.

“So you’re the infamous mate?” I asked a light tease in my voice.

“And you’re the infamous vampire I presume?” He asked with a light smirk.

“I’m famous?” I asked. I looked over to Armin to see him looking at me like I was an idiot. Mikasa even looked at me with an ‘are you kidding me ?’ look.

“You’re quite the spectacle within our small werewolf community here. Considering you arrived with a wolf sister who you used to live with and are now living with another wolf. Plus most of us thought vampires were extinct in Europe, what with all the hunts and all. I knew there was a vampire in Europe because of the stories Armin had told me about you but his stories stopped in an odd place so I never knew whether you were alive or not.” Erwin explained for me his caterpillar eyebrows slightly higher.

“Oh. Well Isabel is my sister and when she found her mate she moved out but Levi needed a place to stay and I had a spare room now so he moved in. In my opinion you wolves move too fast in these things but... whatever floats your goat I guess.” I responded.

“Isn’t the term whatever floats your boat?” Asked Armin is eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“A boat can float a goat.” I said back. Armin gigglesnorted.

“Why did everyone think you were extinct?” Mikasa asked looking at me.

“Well because we had to go into hiding.” I replied. Everyone gave me confused looks, even Armin. I thought they knew about this.

“Why?” Asked Mikasa again.

“Because we were still being hunted. Wolves outed us to hunters and as they never directly killed a vampire they were let off.  The war had already made our numbers low because vampires started protesting by not having any children to carry on the war with. The humans started attacking and they held a bugger grudge with us considering we killed a lot of them so they decided to do the same back and brought us close to extinction in a few continents. If I’m correct vampires are extinct in Australia. We are still being hunted today and it doesn’t help that there are still scumbag mutts out there that think it’s funny to out us because they still hold a petty grudge.” I said my words getting harsher near the end as the anger consumed me. Everyone nodded looking rather shocked at this new information. I think I heard Erwin mumble something along the lines of ‘and I thought we had low numbers.’

\--

I was sitting on Armin’s bed with my back against the wall and Armin’s head in my lap. I was gently stroking his hair, comfort with an omega was something I hadn’t had in a while. Omega’s generally do seek comforts with each other because we are naturally affectionate.

“So when did you move to England?” I asked.

“When Erwin became my mate. He lived here and I moved here with him.” He answered.

“This is what I don’t get about wolves. You guys just move in right away with your mate. You left your entire life behind for him but he didn’t do the same. If you’re an omega you just have to do what the alpha wants because it’s in our instincts and I hate that. Izzy moved out the day after she met Furlan. I thought she would wait a bit but I guess I underestimated her.” I said.

“Wolves and vampires are different Eren. She may have been ‘turned’ and raised by vampires but in the end instincts take over. She wasn’t even supposed to have a mate so I think she goes against everyone’s expectations. Wolves just move faster because when we find our mate we stick with them. Not all vampires are that faithful.” He was right. Vampires aren’t that faithful to their mates. The only way you can tell that a vampire actually has a mate is when you see the mating mark. If they don’t have one then there is a chance they haven’t found a mate they are willing to mark yet. Destined mates aren’t that important in vampire culture because their mate might be a murderer or something so we like to get to know one another before we do anything significant in the relationship. Sometimes a vampire doesn’t stay with their destined mate because they didn’t actually like them and as we are farther from our primal instincts than wolves are it’s easier for us to ignore the want to be with the destined.

“I guess you’re right there Armin.” I said with a sigh.

“Of course I am.” He chuckled. “Now cuddle with me.” We both laid down on his bed and he snuggled up to me. I missed these days. When we were kids and had presented we used to cuddle with each other all the time and I’m glad I could do it again. We both fell asleep like that. Armin’s head on my chest and my arm wrapped around him. We were only awoken by an alphan wolf who passive aggressively asked me to leave.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as they normally are but I did have a struggle writing it!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (Sorry if this chapter was not to your liking it was the best I could do)


	9. Horseface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was sick so he couldn't write this chapter. The spirits have us on a deadline so I had to step in and write this. Have fun
> 
> -L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!! I was meant to have this updated by last thursday because I thought why not update on my bday but that plan backfired. And so I didn't have time to update monday like I normally do because I was working so today I was finally free!! (yay)  
> Thanks for leaving me kudos and comments they are all appreciated and you guys are amazing!!
> 
> WARNING: There is a brief reference to rape in this chapter. IT IS ONLY IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPH OF LUNA'S PART so if you want to skip his bit you can. It is very very slight reference so you may not notice but I thought I should put it down just in case.

_I don’t really have much to say anymore. Most of my story has been told. It’s not even that interesting really. I’m saving some things for the chapters that I actually get to write. I guess that this war had been going on for such a long time I feel that my side of the story doesn’t even matter. It was my fault why it started considering I didn’t watch my guard before I was stabbed. Everything changed after that day. Father was not the same. He was ruthless sending out hundreds of his alphas and betas to die and setting up a breeding law. It was cruel. If someone had presented as an omega they had to bare at least three pups. If that omega hadn’t found their mate they were chosen by an alpha or beta that either wasn’t able to go into the war or one that went into the war. These omegas faced many miscarriages. However, they birthed many pups that grew up to fight in the war or got ready to start the breeding process. This was probably the first time I was glad to have died. I would have been one of those omegas. The ones with out their mate never did it willingly and I would have been among the ones that didn’t do it. To this day it still makes me sick. I’m just glad that my father slowly got better. If he didn’t things would have gotten worse._

_He only started getting better when mother had birthed another pup, she had twins. My father raised them as he did me but he was stricter with them. Made sure they were always safe. Never letting them go outside. He took away their freedom before they even knew they had it. I hated watching my siblings grow up this way but I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I was already dead. What could a dead man do?_

_\--_

I wanted to have a lie in today. Those plans went out the fucking window when I heard someone yelling. I opened my eyes to realise I was not in my normal room. Shit I forgot I moved homes. The room was still the green. But it wasn’t a nice green it was more of a swampy or pukey kind of green and it was disgusting. I would have continued being disgusted by my bedrooms colour if it wasn’t for the loud crash I heard coming from the living room. I climbed out of bed and threw on a shirt as Eren never makes eye contact with me when I’m shirtless because he’s blushing too much. He’s adorable in that sense. I walked into the living room to see Eren in being put into a headlock by a horsefaced alpha. From most people’s point of view it looked like it was just friends rough-housing with each other but from my point of view it was different. It looked like an alpha attacking an omega. An omega that I live with. An omega that’s mine. Wait... what? I ignored my thoughts in order to let some of my instincts take over. My ears and tail came out while I let out a possessive growl. The alpha instantly stiffened and let go of Eren. I pulled Eren towards me and let my tail wrap around him. The omega relaxed.

“Who the fuck are you?” I snarled.

“Jean, and you are?” He asked cocking his head slightly.

“Levi.” I snapped back. We were both now sizing each other up, emitting our dominant scents. I started growling. An alpha was in my home and I saw him attacking an omega. And now he’s trying to gain dominance over me.

“Jean! This is not your home you do not maintain dominance!” Said a new voice. My eyes didn’t leave Jean’s. His eyes left mine. I won. I looked at the new person to find that they were also an omega. He had brown hair and freckles.

“Levi, I’m fine. This is just what we have always done.” Eren said from beside me my tail still wrapped around him. He looked slightly exasperated but there was a happy glint in his eyes. “Horseface and I have always been rough with each other. You didn’t need to go big bad alpha on him.”

“He was the one that tried to gain dominance.” I said back.

“And he’s an idiot for that.” He responded back. There was a ‘hey’ heard in the background. I looked at Jean again to see that his eyes were looking down slightly showing his submission to me. I nodded in approval and went to the kitchen to make some tea. I returned to the living room a few minutes later and sat down next to Eren.

“Hi, I’m Marco.” Said the freckled boy. “I’m Jean’s mate. I would just like to apologise for his behaviour and for my late introductions.” He shot me a smile. It was one of those smiles that just ma/de you want to smile back. I almost did.

“It’s fine. Not your fault your mate is an idiot.” I responded glaring at Jean slightly. He’s probably the dumbest alpha I have ever met. He’s worse than Erwin and that’s saying something. At least Erwin knows when to pick his alpha battles this guy just looks like he wants pure dominance all the time. He should be lucky he has his mate now or else someone will kill him in the future if he keeps this shit attitude up.

“I’m not a fucking idiot. Not my fault you’re fucking Eren.” He grumbled.

“He isn’t fucking me!” Eren cried out with a scandalised look on his face. “You know I’m saving myself for my destined mate.” I ignored the slight pang I felt when he said that.

“Then why was he so protective of you?” Jean smirked.

“Because I like it when I walk into a room and see an omega getting attacked.” I said back.

“He wasn’t attacking me Levi, it’s just what we do. We’ve been like this since we first met.” He replied a bit defensively.

“It’s true they’ve been like this since Eren first came to this country and Jean made fun of his accent.” Marco replied with a small smile.

“I remember that day! Eren and Isabel were the new kids with the weird accents. Although, I didn’t make fun of his sister because she was hot and a wolf so I didn’t want a treaty breach on my hands. Eren was fair game and it was fun to make him pissed.” Jean said with a light chuckle.

“You were such a dick back then.” Eren chuckled. “Good times.”

“You’re still a dick.” Jean said.

“At least I don’t take it.” Eren calmly responded.

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone Marco!” Jean gasped looking rather betrayed by his mate.

“He didn’t have to we could smell his scent all over you.” Eren replied. Jean glared at him.

“Are they always like this?” I asked Marco who was sitting there looking like this was a normal occurrence.

“Sadly, yes.” He sighed rubbing his hand over his face in exasperation. “They were a lot worse when they were kids believe it or not. One time Jean made fun of Isabel for being a ‘turned’ wolf and Eren did not beat him up on the spot. He waited for the perfect moment. And that perfect moment was to glue Jean to his chair. This was not the easy PVA glue that kids get, no this was the gorilla glue that the teacher had a stash of for some reason. They had to cut poor Jean out off the seat.” I chuckled at that, it sounds just like Eren.

“You left out the detail where they accidentally cut through his underwear so he had to borrow something from lost and found until his mom came to give him new clothes. But the clothes they gave him was a skirt and at play time the wind...” Eren was gasping for breath because of how hard he started laughing. “the wind... blew his..... skirt up!” I started laughing at that, even Marco chuckled a little bit which made Jean look even more hurt at his mate laughing in his expense.

“What about the time I pulled down your pants in P.E and everyone saw your tiny dick!” Jean laughed trying to get the attention off of him.

“If my dick is tiny, yours must be microscopic considering mine is bigger than yours!” Eren said with a wide smirk growing on his face.

“How would you even know that?” I asked. They didn’t have a dick measuring contest or something did they? That’s just stupid and disgusting.

“We had a dick measuring contest. I came fourth and Jean came fifth.” Eren stated. Now this peaked my curiosity.

“Who came in the other places?” I asked.

“Connie was last, a.k.a sixth. I’m fifth, Eren’s fourth, Bert was third and Reiner was second.” Jean answered.

“Wait... so that mean freckles over there came first?” I asked looking around at Marco in shock while he blushed. He nodded lightly in response. “No wonder you would like taking it if he had a bigger dick than those two giants you call friends.” Marco blushed even deeper while Jean tried to splutter out a response and Eren was clutching his stomach on the floor laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and Kudos are always loved!!!!!  
> See you next time!!!


	10. Talk and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is still sick which means that I have to step in again to write a chapter. This is actually a significant chapter but you'll still have to wait for what I assume you want.
> 
> -L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers!!! Thanks so much for giving me 190 kudos! I never thought I would get that many so soon into this fic.  
> So here is a chapter but I do warn you Luna's part is a bit dark so skip if you want. If you did skip say something in the comments and I'll write a brief summary for you.

_One advantage I think I had from dying and watching the war is that I can see it from both sides perspectives. I don’t really know what you guys thought about the wolves problems an treatments but the vampires were much much worse than ours. It makes me sick just thinking about it but it needs to be told. This was taken out of history because the vampires hoped people would forget and they did. Or well the ones that remembered died. Everyone was sent into the war. All children were raised like Alphas, they were taught how to fight a war they didn’t want to be in. When they presented, the omega’s and anyone with a uterus was forced to breed. They had sex at first but the Vampire king soon realised that meant his soldiers were being kept out of battle for longer because of this. So they just took the sperm and inseminated the one’s with a uterus. They bred them until they couldn’t have children anymore, until their uterus was damaged beyond repair. But before they could spend time with their child, it was taken away from them. This broke a lot of people, especially the omegas, some were lucky and died during childbirth. The ones that survived and were no longer useful were sent off to the war. They were sent to the front lines so the vampires that were stronger didn’t die first. They were sent to their deaths. None of them ever knowing what happened to their children. But their children were given the same treatment that their parents had gotten. The children were raised by the higher ups that stayed back at the base and the un-presented vampires._

_The men (or boys) who were sent into the war due to their lack of uterus were not trained enough for what they had to bare witness to. A lot of them were just children around the ages of ten to twelve and never live much longer than that. They generally died first with he face that they are the easier targets. The older vampires tried to help them but they soon realised that there was no point. So the children were sent in one by one to die. Some went insane from the guilt of killing a wolf or from watching that friends and family die right before their eyes. You might be wondering where the vampire king is in all of this. Well he was sitting comfortably on his throne happily watching his people die for his greed. Many tried to go against him but they were all quickly taken down. And that was when the vampire race realised that there was no hope for them. That they were just this sick man’s pawns in a game they were barely winning. Dracula was taking a big gamble and it was just a matter of time before he bet more than he could handle._

_\--_

“I’m going to Hange’s, I’ll see you later Bambi.” I said to Eren as I was about to leave.

“Why did you just call me Bambi?” He asked sounding slightly annoyed.

“Have you seen your eyes?” I asked. He looked at me blankly. I sighed. “You have these massive doe eyes that are the prettiest colour I think I’ve ever seen. They’re so expressive and show every emotion that you are feeling in the moment. They show a kind of innocence I’ve never seen before, so you get called Bambi.” I looked at Eren slightly confused as to why he was blushing so much. Then I realised what I had actually said. Shit! Why did I say that?

“Y-you really think that?” He asked slightly timid. I nodded dumbly.

“Well I’m g-gonna go...” I said running out the door. Why does this keep on happening to me? I keep on saying shit like this. He probably thinks I’m a creep or something. I practically sprinted my way to Hange’s and made it there in no time. I knocked on their door slightly out of breath and was soon engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

“LEEEVVVIIIII!!!” They screeched right into my ear making me wince.

“Fuck, shit-specs calm down.” I grumbled.

“Sorry, I’m just excited to see you!” They said as they let me go. “It been aaagggeesss.”

“I saw you two days ago, Hange.” I drawled as I walked into their apartment. Moblit was curled up in his wolf form by the fireplace. He looked up to see who had entered the room and gave me a curt nod in greeting. I nodded back not meeting his eyes to show he is the alpha in his home. To show that I mean no harm to him or his mate. When Moblit isn’t in his wolf form he has dirty blonde hair and light-brown eyes. It’s the same in his wolf form but his fur is darker in some patches.

“But two days is to long, Levi! You would have seen me sooner if you weren’t so entranced by Eren.” They groaned.

“Was I that obvious?” I asked looking slightly shocked.

“Hun, I’m surprised he hasn’t even noticed yet.” They said giving me an exasperated look. I briefly glanced over to Moblit to see if he was paying much attention to our conversation. Hange must have noticed this because before I knew it I was being dragged of to their bedroom. “You can trust him not to tell people.”

“I know.” I grumbled. I plopped myself down on one of their desk chairs. They sat down in the other one and swivelled around so they could look at me.

“So what’s your deal with that cutey with the booty?” They asked.

“I don’t know.” They looked at me annoyed and waved their hand in a way where it meant that they wanted more information. “My alphan instincts are just a lot stronger around him. Like I just always want to protect the little shit and I don’t understand why. Ever since he had that nightmare when I first spent the night at his place I haven’t been able to get him off my mind. He had to go through too much for someone so young and I just can’t not protect him for some reason. He had one of his friends over the other day and the shit had Eren in a headlock. For some reason this angered the alpha inside me and I nearly attacked the guy. I don’t even know if I fucking like him in that way, if he has a nightmare I always catch him climbing in my bed for comfort and I supply it for him and we both know I am not the most comforting person in the world.”

“You love him.” They said.

“...What?” I asked. I can’t love him. Hell I barely even know the little shit.

“Do you think about him all the time?” I nodded. “Do you want to protect him?” I nodded again. “When you think of something that calms you what’s the first thing that comes to mind?” This took me longer to answer. I closed my eyes to think of a response to their question. The first thing I saw was messy brown hair that soon led down to tan skin and bright green eyes.

“I think of Eren. With his rat’s nest excuse for hair and his stupid goofy smile. His fucking bright doe eyes that sometimes appear to be blue but change to green and I never know what colour his eyes actually are. Fuck I sound like such a sap right now.” I responded my voice rising at the end.

“You may not be ready to admit you love him but you at least have some form of romantic feelings towards him Levi.” Hange said in a serious tone.

“My dad’s gonna kill me.” I moaned. “No fuck that the entire Ackerman clan and most likely others are going to kill me. It’s unheard off. A wolf and a vampire is like a Montague and Capulet together! It won’t end well! Nobody will be fucking happy about this! Hell the brat doesn’t even like me in that way!” I was shouting at this point.

“Calm down, Levi!” Hange said. “If what you have told me about how Eren acts around you is true then he must have some form of attraction towards you too. Omega’s don’t typically seek comfort from another alpha unless they trust them enough, wish for them to be their mate or they are mated to said alpha. If you crooned to him and he responded by relaxing to that croon then there is at least a bond between you two. He trusts you.”

“It doesn’t matter if he trusts me or not, people won’t be happy to hear about something like this.” I said.

“How do you know if it has never happened before?” They asked.

“Werewolves still hold a grudge against vampires for starting the war. We may be more accepting as a generation but the ones before us aren’t, there are still people who are alive from the war and they remember what happened. They won’t be happy about this.” I said.

“Why should you care what other people think Levi? You are Levi fucking Ackerman who doesn’t give a shit about what people think. You are the literal definition of _honey badger don’t care._ Why should you care about werewolves with sticks up their arses now when you have never cared about what they thought before.”

“You’re right, shit-specs. I just don’t want Eren getting hurt in all of this. As I... like him and word might get around about this he might get hurt by others. They won’t hurt him directly but they can send hunters after him and not face any consequences. I am not willing to let him get hurt over my stupid feelings.” My voice cracked slightly near the end.

“I’m pretty sure that if you’re around no harm will come to him.” They chuckled.

“I guess you’re right there shitty glasses.” I smirked.

“Now that we’re done talking about what might be your love life. Let’s move onto the topic of my love life!” I instantly tensed.

“You’ve been mates for a year now Hange, I don’t need to know more about your love life with him.” I answered standing up and getting ready to make my escape.

“But Moblit is such a sensual lo-“

“Bye shit-specs!” I called as I was running out the door. It seems like I’ve been running out the door a lot today. I ran home to be with Eren. I found him curled up on the sofa in a little ball. He was wearing pink booty-shorts and a matching shirt. He had a slight frown on his face so I assumed he was having another nightmare. I sat down next to his sleeping form and he instinctively moved closer to me. He stretched out a bit forcing me to lie down beside him (not that I minded), his hands grabbed my shirt and his face nuzzled the chest. I smiled slightly leaning down to kiss the crown of his head, lightly nuzzling his hair there. He sighed in content and mumbled something incoherently. God he’s adorable.

I’m so fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!  
> Love you all!!!!


	11. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten over my sickness so I'm going to be writing this chapter to stop Levi's complaining at me. But hey let me tell you about the first time Levi and I kissed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I didn't update on monday! But I hope the bit of fluff in this chapter will make up for it! And I was going to do this kiss in a different chapter but you guys deserve this for waiting for the chapter and for getting me over 200 kudos! It is really appreciated and I love you all!!!  
> Please enjoy and I'm sorry if it isn't what you were hoping for!

_A lot of the details about this war are the same. Werewolves and vampires killing one another while their kings sat upon their thrown and watched it all happen. But there is one day that I fear I will never ever forget, even when I go to the afterlife to join the rest of my people. That day saw the most blood throughout the entire war. The wolf king had injected a few orphans of the war with a serum, this serum turned them into monsters. You might be thinking that werewolves are already monsters due to the stories you may have heard but these wolves were in their own element. I didn’t think that anything like this was possible but it sadly it happened. They were called titans. When they transformed into their wolf forms they became killing machines and they wouldn’t stop until they were taken down themselves. Nothing could take them down they were immune to all wolf weaknesses. The vampires tried to stop them, even some wolves did because they saw how out of control this was getting. But they couldn’t. Not until the vampires went to another source for help._

_They went to the witches and wizards. These people were close to extinction due to all the witch hunts that had happened throughout human history. The vampires spoke to the sorcerer elders begging for their help to stop the monsters that were created. They agreed but on the condition that after they helped defeat the monsters they would end the war for good..._

_\--_

I was surrounded in a comfortable warmth, wrapped up in something strong. Nice and secure. There was a light thrumming by my ear which helped me relax even more, sighing I nuzzled the warm chest in front of me assuming Levi decided to help me through a nightmare.

“Oi Jeager, I need some help trans...” The voice paused in their speech. “Well, well, well what have we got here? We have some catching up to do Jeager.” I heard Levi growl lightly, he doesn’t like being woken up before his alarm.

I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly only to see Ymir and her mate Christa. Ymir is an alpha vampire with brown hair tied in a pony tail and parted in the middle. She had brown-ish eyes that always seemed to be glaring at you. Christa was actually shorter than me with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was like the female version of Armin.

“How the fuck did you people get in?” Levi asked with a growl, pulling me closer to him.

“Nobody answered and Eren knows that locks don’t hold me back.” Ymir said with a smirk. “But that’s not important right now. Nobody told me that Eren was fucking a wolf.”

“Ymir!” Christa gasped her face flushing just as mine most likely was as well. “I apologise for her rude behaviour. We didn’t mean to intrude on anything.” She looked up to Ymir grabbing her sleeve and tugging her. “I think we should go Ymir.”

“No way I want an explanation for this!” Ymir said gesturing to us. I sighed sitting up with Levi joining me sitting beside me and draping his arm across the back of the sofa.

“We aren’t fucking. We’re just friends Ymir.” I said.

“Probably for the best, the whole family would have had a fit if they found out you were fucking a wolf.” She snickered. “Not that I would mind seeing that.”

“Now why are you actually here?” I asked her.

“What, not happy to see your cousin?” She asked faking a pout which clearly did not suit her.

“You only come to see me if you want something or if you have to and Christa hasn’t planned anything with me so you want something, what is it?” I asked.

“You’re cousins?” Levi asked. We all turned to look at him.

“Yeah, vampires tend to have bigger families than wolves because they sometimes stray away from their destined mates and get other people pregnant or get pregnant themselves.” Ymir answered. “I’m here to have to help translating a message my old man sent me.”

I sighed. “Why don’t you just learn German? It’s not that hard. I taught Christa and she’s not even German. Hell she even knows her native language, I got her to teach me hers!”

“Her being Russian does not have anything to do with this just translate this message. It might be about the next gathering.” She said waving the letter in my face.

“Fine.” I took the letter and read it through. “He’s saying you gotta go to Christmas if you aren’t coming to Halloween and he’s also reminding you about the blood moon that’s coming up soon and you’ll have to be there for the treaty renewal. Umm... he said that the wedding preparations are underway because your mother couldn’t wait until after you two graduated from university. He said if you have a problem with that then speak to her about it.”

“Is that all?” She asked.

“No, he also said that you should stop being a lazy bitch, learn German and to stop bothering me or Christa to translate for you.” I snarked at her.

“Tell him I’ll learn it in the next century.” I chuckled. How she never learnt German before I beyond me. Especially since her father only speak German in the house.

“If Christa knows German why didn’t you just ask her?” Levi asked.

“She’s throwing her annual Halloween party and needed a head count since you never said you were going or not. We also saw Isabel yesterday and she told us that we should invite some more wolves since her mate is coming so we thought to come here to invite your roommate and to get him to invite more. So she thought she might as well get you to translate the letter when we got here.” Christa answered.

“Yeah, I’ll be going. It’s not like I have any shame anymore from the damage that was done at the other parties you’ve thrown.” I sighed. “Do I need to wear a costume?”

“You’re a vampire, be as creative as you want Jaeger.” Ymir said. She looked to Levi. “Did you wanna join the fun? I promise we’ll go easy on you.”

“Sure, not like I have anything better to do. I’ll text my other friends and invite them as well.” He said standing up and going to the kitchen most likely to make himself some tea.

\--

We arrived at Christa and Ymir’s place in the early evening. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer because unlike Ymir I don’t break into people’s homes. Reiner opened the door and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that rivalled with Hange’s.

“How’s my favourite shorty doing?” He boomed. I scowled up at him.

“Not my fault your some big arse tree.” I grumbled. He laughed and let us in. I walked into their home and went down to the basement already knowing where the party will be at while the wolves slowly trailed after me.

“Why the fuck are we going down to a basement, Bambi. This isn’t going to become a horror movie or some shit is it?” Levi asked.

“No this is just where Ymir holds her parties, we tend to get too loud and eventually the police get involved somehow.” I said as we entered the basement. There was a table in the back with lots of food on it and a Sasha stuffing her face with it already. Everyone else was sitting down on sofas or scattered beanbags.

“Looks like everyone is here!” Ymir said. “I think some introductions are needed so nobody is a stranger.”

“This is, Eld, Oluo, Gunther, Petra, Armin, Erwin, Levi, Hange, Mikasa, Annie and Furlan.” I said gesturing to the people as I said their names. “That’s the bald dude is Connie, the two trees are Reiner and Bertholt, the angels are Marco and Christa, the douche is Horseface, that’s my sister Isabel, the bitch is Ymir, and the one stuffing her face is Sasha.” Everyone waved when their name was said and it was only  until I finished the introductions Jean realised what I said.

“My name isn’t Horseface, Jaeger! It’s fucking Jean!” He yelled at me.

“Jean... Horseface... what’s the difference?” I asked with a smirk. The wolves chuckled at our antics while the vampires and Izzy sighed. Jean glared at me.

“Well, before these two start hitting each other again, let’s get this party started!” Ymir said. “I think that we should start off with truth or dare, any protests?” Most the wolves agreed already going to sit down while the rest of us who knew how ruthless Ymir was at truth or dare groaned.

“Can’t we have a few beers before you humiliate us?” Connie asked.

“Nope, now sit all your arses down so we can start. Since most of you are new, I’ll try to go easy on you.” She said while I sat own next to Levi with Izzy on my other side. Once everyone was settled down with their drinks Ymir started her game. “So, Sasha truth or dare?”

“Ummm... dare?” She said unsure of herself.

“I dare you to put each variety of food on the table into a blender and drink it..” She said. The look on Sasha’s face could only be described as mortification with a hint of curoisity. I don’t think I have ever seen her look so horrified, it was five hours till midnight. She was so screwed. She started to cry.

“I take it back! I choose dare, please don’t do this to me Ymir!” She cried.

“Nope a dares a dare. And the forfeit would be to not eat any food for the rest of the party.” She said with a smirk. Sasha slumped down with a dead look in her eyes.

“She’s ruthless.” I heard Levi mumble. Everyone nodded along with him. Sasha did the dare in the end and let's just say she was sick.

The game went on like this for quite a while, nobody was safe from Ymirs ruthless dares or truths that make you second guess yourself. Armin, Isabel, Furlan, Petra and Christa were reduced to blushing messes. Connie, Sasha and Oluo were all still silently crying. Reiner, Bertholt, Eld and Gunther were all laughing at everyone. The only people who seemed to be unaffected seemed to be me, Marco, Jean, Levi, Mikasa, Annie, Erwin, Ymir and Hange. Well that was until I got to dare Jean.

“Jean I dare you to wear this horse mask and to give Marco a piggyback for five minutes while making horse noises.” I said giving him a horse mask. He glared at me and if looks could kill I would be six feet under by now, he growled lightly looking at the mask. “Unless you wanna do the forfeit?” He looked like he was actually considering doing it.

“It’s not worth it Jean.” Connie said.

“Yeah just do the dare the forfeit is too much for something like this.” Marco added rubbing Jean’s back.

“Why are you guys giving him a pep talk for a fucking dare?” Levi asked.

“The forfeit that I always give Jean is that he has to flirt with the first mated omega he sees and it’s his choice if its inside the group or not. I just want to make sure that he actually does my dares and this is a mostly foolproof way to do it.” I responded. The wolves nodded in understanding knowing how protective people are over their mates and that they generally get more protective if their mate is an omega. Jean snatched the mask grumbling something under his breath. He put it on and Marco jumped on his back when he was ready. It was probably the best dare I have ever given Jean. Everyone was laughing and him (apart from a few wolves) and naturally I filmed the idiot. Pretty soon his five minutes were up and it was his turn to dare someone.

“Levi, truth or dare?” Jean asked.

“Dare.” He responded. Jean smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I dare you to kiss Jaeger.” He said.

“Which one?” Levi asked face remaining neutral but there was something in his eyes that I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

“There’s only one Jaeger in the room.” Christa supplied.

“I kept my parents last name.” Isabel piped up. That meant only one thing. Levi was going to have to kiss me. I could already feel my cheeks heating up.

“Where do I kiss him, how long and what’s the forfeit?” Levi asked.

“On the lips, thirty seconds and the forfeit would be to kiss Armin.” He said. Erwin growled pulling Armin possessively closer to him glaring daggers at Levi and Jean.

“I’m not going to kiss your fucking mate Erwin, chill.” Levi replied to Erwin’s behaviour. He slowly turned towards me and smirked lightly at me. “A dares a dare, Bambi.”

“Stop calling me that already.” I grumbled feeling my face heat up even more. He chuckled and grabbed my chin pulling my face towards his. Jean nodded signalling he was ready to time us. Levi captured my lips in a kiss, I felt a strange electric pulse run through my body and judging by the way Levi shivered he had felt it too.  Our lips moved together in sync making me feel more of the tingling sensation that I feel I could grow addicted to. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and eventually into his lap making it easier for us to kiss. I shifted on his lap so I was straddling him while I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing us even closer than before. He tilted his head to the side deepening our kiss. I don’t know how long we had kissed for but it must have been longer than thirty seconds (it felt it) because we were only interrupted when I felt Levi run his tongue along my bottom lip.

“Alright time’s up like two minutes ago, you can continue whatever this is when you’re home.” Jean said poking us both to make us stop. I pulled back my face obviously flushed, even Levi had a slight blush dusting his cheeks. I smiled at him and he showed me a small one back.

"Fuck off, Horseface." I growled at him. He put his hands up in surrender and he moved back over to Marco leaving Levi and I to ourselves. 

I didn’t really pay much more attention to the party. After that dare everyone just sat there talking to each other in different groups. But I was only focused on Levi. I remained sitting comfortably in his lap while we just had a quite conversation with each other about nothing. I could still feel the way his lips felt against mine when I went home that night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good or something, I will try and improve the others.


	12. More talking and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Now it's my turn to get all mushy with my feelings.
> 
> -E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! But I think that I'm just going to update when I can (this is a double update though)

_The sorcerers helped the vampires defeat the monsters that Lupin had created but this only further angered Lupin and the war did not end. The sorcerers were furious that the vampire hadn’t kept to their word but they didn’t want to start a war. That was a last resort situation. Instead they waited for the war to end, waited for the vampires to keep the promise that they had made. But instead of keeping their promise they went to the sorcerers for even more help. Lupin had sent in more monstrous wolves that were even more powerful than before. The vampires didn’t get any help. That was until one of the wolves attacked one of the sorcerers. They still didn’t join the war but they cast a spell powerful enough to lesson the numbers of the wolves considerably._

_They asked for the vampires to keep their promise this time round because they won’t help them the next time they come to them again. The vampires pleaded with Dracula to end the war, telling him about the sorcerers warning. He didn’t though. They didn’t actually honour their promise until a century or so later. And even then the war has never been over, it’s just waiting for something to trigger it again. Waiting for someone to make the first move._

_\--_

“Eren?” Asked the red headed wolf.

“Yeah?” I responded innocently.

“As much as I love you, why are you still here?” She asked. Ever since that kiss I shared with Levi I have been avoiding him like the plague. I may have stuck with him that night but his alphan scent was comforting and he was really warm to snuggle with. But the next day I remembered just how... far we went with that kiss. I guess I don’t regret it but I can’t look him in the eyes now and we haven’t even slept in the same bed together since that night, even when I have a nightmare. I just tell him I’m fine and he leaves me alone. Don’t get me wrong that kiss was really good but it was my first kiss and now I’m embarrassed.

“Because I want to see my dear sister.” I said in a sickly sweet voice while batting my eyes at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

“I know it’s because you’re embarrassed about that kiss with Levi.” She responded making me blush. “I don’t really blame you, you were getting pretty hot and heavy with him.” I blushed even more at her teasings.

“We weren’t that bad.” I grumbled. Isabel gave me a look that said ‘are you kidding me’.

“Say that to the video I took.” She snorted.

“What!? How much did you record?” I asked in a panic.

“All seven episodes.” She replied flicking dirt out her nails.

“What the fuck!” I cried.

“It’s not my fault that you two were too busy sucking each other’s faces off to notice me.” She said with a shrug. I blushed harder at that.

“We weren’t that distracted.”

“We were calling you for at least five minutes, Jean had to pull you two apart to make you stop.” She looked at me with an emotion I didn’t understand fully at the time. “Is he your destined mate?”

“Of course not, you know wolves and vampires don’t become mates. They barely become friends.” I whined.

“Eren, you have met practically every vampire and none of them have been your mates. Maybe Levi is your mate, he may not be the destined one but I have never seen you act so relaxed around an alpha since the kidnapping.” I tensed at her words.

“I’m just scared.” I replied my voice cracking slightly at the end.

“What’s there to be scared about?” She asked voice full of concern.

“I don’t want him to hurt me. I trust him too much as it is and it’s scaring me because I’m not meant to trust him this much. What happens if he’s just like those wolves that kidnapped us, that turned you into one of them. He’s an Ackerman, Izzy, they could be related.” I rambled.

“Eren, he looks nothing like that man and I’ve seen you two interact with each other, I’ve seen how he looks at you. He has no ill intentions with you Eren. It’s good that you trust him, you only ever let me help you with your nightmares. You’ve let him in Eren, don’t shut him out now.”

“I’ve felt this connection with him since he helped me through that first nightmare. I haven’t been able to get him off my mind and when I’m not around him I have this weird feeling in my gut. It’s like I’m being pulled to him, I think the kiss made it worse. I can’t look him in the eye or even be around him for that long anymore because I think my heart is going to explode and all I can think about is how disappointed the family is going to be when they find out I’m in love with a fucking werewolf!” I was pulling at my hair at this point. “What are they going to think? What’s mum gonna say, no what’s dad going to say! They’re going to kill me! No, scratch that Dracula’s gonna be the one to kill me.”

“Did you just say you love Levi?” She asked. Shit, I fucked up. She wasn’t meant to know. Hell I didn’t even know that just slipped out. **Do I love him? He’s always trying to protect me. He never protests against me cuddling him or just needing someone to will my nightmares away. He’s just... amazing. I guess I really do love him.**

“I did.” I finally replied after a long silence.

“Does that mean you love him?” She asked.

“Yeah. I love Levi.” I answered with full confidence. She smiled at me. But it didn’t last long. I saw a bright red string and the next thing I knew I felt an excruciating pain pulse through my head. I cried out and clutched my head willing the pain to go away. And then everything went black, the last thing I remember hearing was Isabel calling my name in a panic.

\--

“What happened?” Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I still had my eyes closed, scared I would see the red again.

“I don’t know. H-he cried out in p-pain and then passed out. I c-couldn’t wake him up.” I heard Izzy’s distressed voice answer.

“He’s gonna be okay Bel.” I heard Furlan murmur to her.

“I can’t lose him! I owe him so m-much.” She cried. I felt now would be the best time to open my eyes and assure them all that I was fine. I slowly opened up my left eye, the first person I saw was Levi. He was looking down at me concerned but when he noticed that I was awake his face flooded with relief.

“Eren!” Isabel cried while tackling me into a hug. She wept on my shoulder. I softly patted her back, crooning to her. My croon instantly calmed her down enough for her to be sniffling instead of crying. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Hey, if you think a headache is going to take me down then I think you don’t really know me.” I joked, she chuckled lightly. I took a quick glance down to my hand, there was no red string. I must have imagined it.    

“Now that he’s awake I think we should move him back to our place.” Levi said. We all nodded in agreement. Isabel climbed off me to let me try and get up but when I stood I was his with a massive headrush that caused me to fall. Levi was quick to catch me. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little dizzy.” I replied. He nodded in understanding and lifted my up into his arms bridal style. “W-what are you doing!”

“I’m carrying you, what does it look like I’m doing?” He answered nonchalantly while walking out Izzy and Furlan’s apartment. I decided it was best to not protest because he wouldn’t listen to me anyway. I rested my head on his shoulder enjoying the warmth and comfort he gave me. “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah.” I sighed snuggling into him. “I’m not too heavy am I?”

“No, you’re light as a feather.” He responded. “Why have you been avoiding me? Was it the kiss? I’m sorry if I went to far, I got caught up in the moment.”

“You didn’t go to far, I was just a bit embarrassed and didn’t know what to do.” I mumbled the last part hiding my face in my hands. We walked in silence after that, just enjoying the others company. We soon made it back to our place and Levi put me to bed considering it was a bit late. I asked him to stay with me and he said he would. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I rested my head on his chest hearing the steady thrum of his heartbeat. Before I fell asleep I could have sworn I saw a red string connecting our left pinky fingers together. But when I awoke again the next morning, nothing was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the support you have shown me it's always appreciated! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes.


	13. Luna (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt it was high time I got a chapter in because I won't be able to have one in a while. This is a really short one because There wasn't really much to say, you know a lot of my story now. 
> 
> -Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Sorry it's super short but there really isn't much to say because I want to do a better spirit introduction when they meet Eren and Levi. Plus I feel that everything has been said with these three paragraphs.

_After I was killed I remember walking along a dark path leading me up to a bright light. That bright light turned out to be the moon spirit and the dark path was the space that they were in. The moon spirit was the first spirit I met, he meets all his children when they die and helps lead them to the afterlife. But he didn’t send me to the afterlife, he kept me there with him and his brother to wait for the chosen ones. When I first met the brothers I thought I must have been dreaming. Especially since I never knew they were both related. The blood spirit was slightly scary to look at when you first meet him. He had dark red eyes, red hair that fell below his waist and covered his left eye, he wore black robe that covered everything but his face and his deadly talons. The moon spirit was the opposite, he had short white hair and purple eyes, he wore a dark blue robe that was covered in white specs to represent the stars with a slightly off white moon over his heart. I was angry when they first told me their plan._

_They said I was the fist life lost in this war but they had watched how I grew up and knew I would be the right person to choose the wolf and vampire mates. I just wanted them to let me be with the others that had lost their lives. But they didn’t let me and I was angry with them for a long time. I still hold some anger towards them because I had to watch many more people die. Even when they told me their plan I still couldn’t let it go. They said they didn’t understand what had happened to Dracula that when they chose him to lead the vampires they thought he would lead them for the good and not the bad. They understood why Lupin had changed but they were not happy about how drastic his change was. They told me that due to my upbringing I would know the best wolf and vampire to pair together. That my knowledge and help will be able to stop the war for good. They also warned me that it would be a long time before we could chose someone, we had to wait for the war to stop and at one point we thought it would never end. The spirits didn’t want there to be any fighting but they couldn’t control how their children felt and acted, it was too late for them to stop it when the blood moon came. The blood moon is the only time where they can come to earth and by the time one had come too many lives had been lost and the battle had already gone on for too long. So we waited. Watching countless amount of people die._

_It wasn’t until after the war that we found the perfect match. I found Levi, I was entranced in the way he could play music, where as the spirits had found Eren. They loved his determined attitude and laughed at how he originally learned languages just so he could swear at people without their knowledge. They were polar opposites yet they were the same. We all knew that they would be perfect for one another. But we had to wait for them to present because that is the one thing that the spirits can’t control, despite what others may think. When one was an omega and the other an alpha we knew we had made the right choice. They became destined mates. Now fate had to play it’s part, but fate can be cruel. Causing the poor omega and his family great pain and already laying out more pain for both the alpha and the omega in the future. They would just have to work together to overcome it. They would have to fight their families to be together. They would have to fight for their love. They would have to fight the one man that caused the pain to the omega and his sister. But we all knew that they would be fine for they have each other and that’s all that mattered when they loved each other._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to update when I can! Comments and kudos always well received and loved! See you soon!


	14. Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's my turn.
> 
> -L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an update with some fluff near the end. (the title says it all really...)

_This is the last chapter that I’ll be in for a while. You know most my story but if you want to learn more just ask. The missing pieces you can most likely put together yourself and I would like to talk about the time that I first met Eren and Levi but I would rather spend more time writing that and I’m still fighting it out with Eren in his dreams. As us spirits can only visit people in their dreams unless it’s a specific night, a lunar eclipse for me, I can communicate with them in their dreams. Eren wants to tell the story of how we met and as you know he’s stubborn so there is no guarantee yet. But as I said before, if there is anything else you wish to know about me, the war or the spirits please just say something._

_Goodbye for now._

_\--_

It’s been about a week since Eren had passed out. He’s still avoiding me. He’s spent most of his nights at one of his friend’s homes leaving me alone with my thoughts. That’s not a good thing because he is all I can think about and I don’t know what to do. We can’t be together, it never works out well for either side. He could get hurt and I’m not willing to let something like that happen to him. I’ll kill anyone before they even think about harming what’s mine. **Shit, I need to stop calling him mine.** I think I’ve fallen in love with him but I’m not too sure if it is actually love or just a simple attraction. My thoughts were interrupted with the phone ringing.

“Hello?” I asked not checking the caller ID before I picked it up.

“ _Levi, my baby boy! How are you, I’ve heard you’re having some romance problems?”_ Asked the voice.

“Who told you mother?” I asked.

“ _Well as_ someone _wasn’t calling me to tell me he is alright I had to go to other sources. I can’t believe you never told me you found someone, my pup.”_ She exclaimed. I sighed.

“I haven’t found anyone mum and why would you go to Hange when you could have just fucking called me?” 

_“They called me! Said I should give you_ the talk _.”_ I groaned.

“I don’t need the fucking talk, There’s nothing to worry about.”

_“Were you ever going to tell me that you love a vampire?”_ She asked in a hushed tone. My breath hitched. Welp looks like the cats out the bag now.

“No.” I paused. “I just didn’t know how you’ll react, he’s not a destined mate.”

_“I don’t care about that, hun. If you love him then that’s all that matters to me.”_

“What about Dad?”

_“He may be my destined mate but he is not the mate that I myself chose.”_ This made me pay more attention. She’s never told me about something like this before I always thought that she loved him. _“I was in a relationship with someone else before I had met your father and I loved her dearly. She was a human and was already starting to age, she knew of our existence but she didn’t tell anyone about us. We were as happy as we can be but then I met your father and everything changed. Times were different before you were born, if you were not with your destined one you became loners together, some took the risk. I wanted to take the risk but my lover would have to become a wolf so we can mate one another. I told her about all of this, I thought we were safe but your father must have followed me or maybe it was just a coincidence. I will never know. But we decided to meet at the barn where we had first met and she never came. I never saw her again, I presume she’s dead because when I returned to her village it was in flames. I assume your father was behind it as I refused to mate with him. As I lost the one person I loved in my life I had to mate with your father so I could still have my family with me.”_

“He won’t be okay with it then, will he?”

_“He won’t be, but his opinion doesn’t matter anymore. He can’t harm the vampire due to the treaty and times have changed for the better. Some wolves mate with the ones they love and not their destined ones, some packs may have laws against it but ours does not. There is also no law against mating a vampire and nobody will be able to harm him.” She said reassuringly._

“Not like it’s stopped them before.” I mumbled.

_“Levi? What happened? What’s not stopped who?”_

“When Eren was a kid he and his sister were kidnapped by some wolves and sold off to some humans that knew of their existence, they escaped but Eren told me they were never able to find the wolves and he hasn’t given me any names so I can’t hunt the bastards down.” I growled out.

_“That’s terrible!”_   She gasped.

“I know, he still has nightmares about what he had to do. Not that I let him sleep alone when he has one.”

“ _You love him, don’t you?”_

“What makes you say that?”

_The fact that you haven’t stopped speaking about him and you are very protective of him. You’ve never been like this around anyone else, hell your more protective of him than you are of your siblings.”_

“I don’t really know how I feel. I can’t stop thinking about him, I think everything he does is cute, most alphas around him I see as threats and I just want to wrap him up in a blanket and keep him away from all the harshness of the world.”

_“That’s love, Levi.”_

“I just don’t want him to get hurt, a lot of the wolves in our pack still hate vampires. And if by some chance we do become mates he could get hurt. The reason why they went into hiding was because wolves told hunters about them. I can’t let him get hurt like that, I love him too much for that to happen to him.”

_“You just said you love him~” She said in a sing songy voice._

“...shit, you caught me. I love him.” I felt a slight pain flash through my head but it went as quickly as it came. I noticed something red out of the corner of my eye, I looked down and saw the red string. My mate is near. I don’t want my mate now though, Eren is the one I love I don’t think I could love another. What do I do? I have to be with them right? I ignore my mothers shouting. “I gotta go mum.” I hung up and just stared at the bright red string connected to my finger and leading out my door. I don’t know how long I was staring but I was taken out of my trance when someone came barging into my room. I looked over to see that our strings were connected.

“Please tell my you see the string?” Asked a familiar voice. It was Eren. I stood up slowly and cautiously approached him like I would a wounded animal. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and looked directly into his eyes. They were wet with unshed tears but his eyes held many different emotions, fear, joy, confusion and awe.

“I see it.”  That was all that needed to be said before I sealed our lips in a kiss. I felt the electric feeling pulse through me again but this time it was even stronger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read and all the comments/kudos you have left me! This chapter is a little short but the next chapter will be longer and will have smut.   
> There will be even more smut in other chapters and I twas wondering if anyone would like to say what kinks, positions and places you would like to see him doing/in. I may not use them all depending on whether it suits them in this story but it can help me to do some one-shots in the future. Leave your ideas in the comments!


	15. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren said he will be writing the next chapter. 
> 
> -L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo!!!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had all the intention to do it sooner this week but I was away on a summer camp and there was no wi-fi so I couldn't post anything.  
> Thanks for all the comments that you have left me they always make my day. I never thought that this work would be as popular enough to get 300 kudos but here we are and I just need to thank everyone for leaving a kudos!

"I can’t believe you can see the string, I feel like this is a dream that I will wake up from.” He looked down a blush spreading across his cheeks. “If it is I don’t want to wake up.” I led him to sit down on my bed and he instantly leaned on my when I sat down next to him.

“How is this possible?” I asked.

“Maybe it’s the spirits way of saying they want the feud to stop. I just don’t get why we haven’t seen the string until now. We’ve known each other for a few months now, this was torture.” He responded.

“I saw the string after I said I love you.”

“I think the same happened to me but I only saw the string for a brief moment.” He said blushing a bit. “Can we um... discuss some things?”

“Like what?” I asked.

“W-well are we going to... mate?” He asked blush intensifying. “My heat will be starting in a few hours now that we’re mates and d-do you want to s-spend it with me?”

“Only if you’re comfortable being that way with me, do you want to mate during it? We can mark each other now if that will make you more comfortable.” I said looking directly into his eyes to see how sure he was about this but what I saw was new found determination.

“I’m not sure how it works for wolves but vampire omegas can’t be in their heat without their mate or else it causes them a large amount of pain. It’s why we don’t have our first heat until we find our destined mate or have been mated with someone else. I want to experience my heat with you but can we mark each other during it? I mean if that’s okay. Obviously if you don’t want to that’s fine, I can endure my heat alone if that’s what makes you comfortable.” He rambled.

“If you want me to spend your heat with you I will be more than comfortable with it, as long as you’re okay with it so am I.” I replied kissing his cheek. He beamed at me, melting my heart. “I don’t want to cause you any pain.”

“What’s going to happen now?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone will know that we’re mates because our scents will be on each other and what happens if they don’t support it? My family will be fine for the most part but that’s only my immediate family, the rest won’t be. They hate werewolves and nobody will be accepting of it and they could try to hurt you and I don’t want you to get hurt. What will our friends think? Erwin hates me enough but when he learns I’m dating his best friend I don’t-mmph” I cut of his ramblings with a kiss sensing the distress radiating off of him. I pulled back and before Eren could say anything again I started talking.

“Eren, I won’t let anything come between us. I’m pretty sure the only family that I have that will be fine with us is my Mum, Hange and Furlan. A lot of the werewolves hold grudges as well but if anyone tries anything I will protect you and so will the treaty. I don’t really think our friends will mind considering they didn’t care when we made out at Halloween.” Eren blushed at this. “And Erwin is a complicated situation, his dad was a commander during the war and he’s been raised to hate vampires from a biased point of view, we all have. His up bringing was tough plus I just thinks he a little jealous because when Armin first came here all he could talk about was you. Hell Armin even admitted that you were his first kiss and that he used to have a crush on you. Erwin is just very protective of Armin and he is cautious around vampires. He won’t do anything to harm you, I won’t let him.” I ended my little speech by kissing him on the nose making him wrinkle it adorably. “I think the spirits put us together for a reason and that reason must be to end this pathetic arse feud between our races.”

“I just don’t get how we didn’t see the string sooner, we’ve known each other for months now.”

“I think that this was their plan, if we saw the string when we first met then I doubt anything would have happened between us but as we have developed feelings for each other there is nothing holding us back.” I replied. He nodded showing his understanding. After that we fell into a comfortable silence, Eren snuggling up to my side to get more comfortable. Soon I heard the sound of his soft snores filling the room. I laid him down on my bed wrapping my arms around his waist securely. Before I knew it sleep had taken me as well.

\--

I woke up to the scent of arousal washing over me and someone grinding down on my crotch. I opened my eyes to see Eren straddling me his eyes blown wide with lust.

“L-Levi...” He panted out while leaning down to kiss me. I instantly started to kiss him back and this kiss was nothing like the few that we have shared before. This one was filled with want and lust, I swiped my tongue along his bottom lip silently asking for access. He granted it to me and I slipped my tongue in, moving it along with his. He moaned into the kiss causing me to release a predatory growl. I pulled his shirt off briefly breaking our kiss but our lips soon sealed back together. It felt like that everytime we kiss the electric pulse grows stronger but this time it was his heat and the start of my rut influencing it. I pulled back from the kiss and saw that Eren was even more affected by his heat, his face was completely flushed, his pupils were blown so wide I could barely see his irises, knowing that just a kiss did this to him turned me on to no end. I quickly flipped us over so that he was on his back and I was straddling him. I pulled my shirt off and resumed kissing him leaving a trail of wet kisses along his jaw and to his neck.

“Hah... Levi!” He moaned as I started to gently nip at his scent gland. I let my left hand trail down to play with one of his perk nipples while the other went down to palm at his crotch. His hips grinded up into my hand trying to get more friction for his leaking cock. I pulled his trousers and pants off taking mine of after his. His legs fell open for me, exposing everything to me. I looked down at his entrance to see it was already wet with slick, making my arousal grow. I put three fingers in Eren’s mouth.

“Suck.” He complied moving his tongue over my fingers. When I deemed them wet enough I took them out his mouth and moved them down to his entrance circling it with my finger. “Tell me if you want me to stop at any time.”

“O-okay.” He responded. I slowly pushed in my index finger only going up to the first knuckle, letting him adjust to it. When I felt him relax I pushed in more of my finger gently moving it in and out. Soon he was a moaning mess beneath me. “Please... ngh! More!” He moaned. I added a second finger scissoring him slightly. I moved my fingers around searching for his sweet spot. “There!” He screamed in pure ecstasy, guess I found it. I added in a third finger making sure he was prepped enough. When I deemed him ready I removed my fingers causing him to whimper.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up soon.” He moaned at that. I coated my cock in the slick that covered my hand, positioning myself at his entrance. Slowly I eased the head in letting him adjust as I went after a few minutes I was fully inside his hot caverns, both of us moaning at the feeling. When I felt Eren wiggle his hips I took it as my queue to start moving. I slowly pulled out then pushed in again making Eren start to moan more.

“Levi... ngh... f-faster!” He cried out clawing at my back. I pulled out until just the head of my cock was left and then slammed back in hitting his prostate dead on. Eren screamed. I leaned down at bit hard at his scent gland sucking it at the same time to leave my mating mark. Eren moaned, his back arching as I licked the mark I made and kept hitting his prostate. I kept with the same pace and soon felt the familiar heat growing. After a few more thrusts I slammed in and came with Eren coming with me and my knot growing inside him. “Ngh! Ahh...w-what’s that?”

“My knot.” I responded. A few minutes later my knot went down and we had both come down from our highs. I slowly pulled out and walked to the bathroom to get a towel. I came back a gently wiped Eren down and then myself.

“So... what’s a knot?” He asked snuggling up to me when I got into bed.

“You vamps don’t have them?” He shook his head. “I assumed that all alphas had them in all races but I guess it’s because we’re close to our primal instincts. A knot is only something an alpha can have, it’s a way to show others that our mate belongs to us as it keeps the sperm inside longer to help with the reproduction side of things.”

“Vampires don’t have anything like that, we’re closer to humans than wolves, its like how our heat will only last a day at the most and even then we have short breaks during it.” He said snuggling into my chest. “Armin told me that wolf heats can last up to a week and then you have something called mating season as well.”

“Mating season happens once a year and lasts from a month to four months depending on the bond with the mates. It’s basically where everyone is horny as fuck during the time period and fuck like there’s no tomorrow.” I felt Eren nod, his face buried in my chest. We just laid there in silence, my and idly stroking Eren’s hair lulling him to sleep and I quickly joined him. That night we must have fucked at least three more times, his heat went away at around five in the morning. It was around this time that we both were able to sleep, Eren falling asleep to the sweet nothings I whispered into his ear and me sleeping to the sound of his light snoring.

\--

“Oh dear lord!” Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. The next thing that I registered was the strong alphan scent that filled the room, Eren’s distress coming in after. I sat up and turned towards the intruders growling possessively and putting Eren behind me to protect him. The alpha was still not relenting, his dominant scent still in the air, mixing with my own. My ears, tail and claws came out, my fur was bristling and my teeth grew sharper ready to attack when necessary.

Whoever this alpha was if they think they can come between me and Eren, they had another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the smut good? It's my first smut so please be nice, I promise I will get better at it and if you have any pointers or smutty ideas please put them in the comments to help me (only if you want).  
> I'm not sure when I will be able to update again because I have college starting again in a couple weeks and I atill have all my homework to so I need to be focusing on that. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS WILL ALWAYS BE LOVED AND APPRECIATED!!!


	16. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised Levi I would be writing this chapter, plus he would just be swearing throughout half of it anyways. It's been a while since I last wrote and so here's some drama for you!
> 
> -E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I was planning on updating yesterday but the wifi in my area broke and it has only just come back on now.   
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos you have left they are greatly appreciated!!  
> Enjoy!

I was awoken to the sound of Levi growling defensively which made me give of a scent of distress, making Levi start to get more defensive. He moved me into a position behind him, protecting me with his body. I saw that his tail, ears and claws had come out looking ready for a fight if it came down to it. I peaked over his shoulder to take a look at the intruder only to realise that I know him. He was tall with long brown hair and grey eyes.

“Dad!?” I cried out making both alphas look at me. “What are you doing here? Have you ever heard of the concept of knocking?”

“What _I’m_ doing here? Your mother and I decided to surprise you to with a visit and what I’m greeted with is you, naked, in bed with a wolf!” He practically screamed at me. “By the looks of things you’re even cheating on your destined mate if that mark on your shoulder is anything to go by.”

“He is my mate!” Levi growled, his ears flat against his head. Grisha did a double take at what Levi said. When it sunk in he looked over to me and said calmly.

“I will be waiting in the livingroom with your mother, this needs an explanation.” Then he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. Levi turned to me and grabbed both my wrists rubbing them on his neck where his scent gland was. He then started rubbing his neck along with mine smothering me in his scent. I let him do what he wanted sensing that it was something that he had needed and for some reason it calmed me as well.

“Why’d you do that?” I asked confused by his actions.

“It’s called scenting. We do it to make sure people know who our mate is. Wolves are very territorial about our mates. I think I did it because an alpha was around us just after your heat where you’re still at a higher risk of vulnerability. He was also emitting a dominant scent in an aggressive way to try and over power me. This is just to show that you are mine.” He answered.

“Vampires are so different compared to wolves, we don’t scent each other or anything like that. Most of us don’t even leave a mark on our mate these days. I want to show people that you’re mine too.” I mumbled.

“Do you want to try scenting me too? You were responsive to it so maybe you’re able to do it.” He responded.

“Could we do it later? I don’t think we should be keeping my parents waiting any longer.” I responded. Levi nodded in understanding. We both climbed out of bed and threw on the clothes from last night that were scattered across the floor. I could sense Levi cringing at having to wear dirty clothing but it’s better than him walking through the livingroom naked to get back to his room. Once we were dressed Levi grabbed my hand and led me out the door to the livingroom. I saw it was just my mother and father in the room, mum looked delighted to see me.

“Eren! I can’t believe you found your mate, why didn’t you tell me?” She asked running over to me and pulling me into a hug. I released Levi’s hand and hugged her back.

“Sorry mum, we only just found out yesterday and we had other things to deal with.” I responded. She released me from her hug and looked at Levi expectantly, waiting for an introduction. “Mum, this is my mate Levi, Levi this is my mother Carla Jaeger.” Levi held out his hand for her to shake but instead she went right in for a hug.

“Don’t touch that mutt Carla, you don’t know where he has been.” Grisha growled out pulling mum away from Levi. Levi glared at him.

“Well, why don’t we all sit down and discuss somethings.” I said trying to lighten the mood. Carla and Grisha sat down on the sofa while Levi sat down in the armchair pulling me down with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin in top of my head, nuzzling my hair lightly. “So why did you guys decide to come down here?”

“We heard Isabel found her mate and we wanted to come down to meet him, but it looks like you have found your mate as well which is amazing!” Mum said with a joyful look in her eyes.

“Eren, what do you think Thomas is going to say when he hears of this?” Grish asked with a disappointed look in his eyes and completely ignoring the glare Carla sent his way.

“I don’t care what he will say about this. His opinion doesn’t matter.” I responded annoyed at what Grisha was bringing up.

“The poor boy is going to be humiliated and so will the Wagner family when they get wind that you’re mated to a wolf.” Grisha said with some form of sympathy in his voice.

“Who’s Thomas?” Asked Levi slightly confused.

“Eren’s mate.” Grisha said with a smirk. Levi growled possessively, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

“He’s NOT my mate!” I cried out clinging to Levi.

“It’s been decided that you two would be mates ever since you presented as an omega. It was agreed that you were going to be mated at Christmas.” Grisha said.

“He’s two-hundred years older than me and he already has two other mates!” I yelled at him.

“It’s been contracted Eren, think of what good this would do to our business.” He looked over at Levi. “And do you really want to be mated to a werewolf. Weren’t they the ones that kidnapped you and your sister, the ones that forced her to turn and nearly made you into a hybrid. Because of them you were sold as a slave, you had to kill some humans and bring shame to the Jaeger name.”

Levi let out a menacing growl. “Let me handle this Levi.” I said before he could do anything else. I stood up and walked over to where Grisha was seated, glaring down at him. “Levi is not like those other wolves and you know that not all wolves are like that! Izzy is not like that. Hell you treated Armin and his grandfather after what happened so why are you brining something up that doesn’t need to be. Levi is my mate and I don’t care what you think about it because it really isn’t your business anyway.”

“Not my business?” Grisha practically screamed. “It is my business if you are going to be breaking a contract that was signed eight years ago! It is my business if my only son is going to be mated to some mutt that isn’t even his destined one. You are an omega so why don’t you start acting like one and do as I say.”

“You said that if I found my destined one by my eighteenth Christmas that I did not have to go along with it. Levi is my destined one.” I said showing the string connected to our fingers. Carla and Grisha stared at the string in shock, the room was silent for a few tense moments until Carla made her move.

“My baby found his destined one!” She squealed running over to me and bringing me into another hug and kissing my cheeks. “I’m so happy for you!”

“How’s this possible? Wolves and vampires have never been destined mate with one another, you’re lying to us!” Grisha yelled trying to inspect the string.

“I am not lying, Levi is my mate and that is something you are going to have to deal with.” I snapped back.

“Grisha, I think you need to calm down.” Carla said putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” He yelled at her harshly pushing her away.

“Don’t push Mum!” I yelled back at him.

“She is my wife I will do what I want with her. Like you are my son and will do as I fucking say.” He said shoving me as well. Before I could comprehend anything that was happening Levi was standing in front of me his tail and claws were out, his ears were flattened against his head and his eyes held a wild rage I had never seen him with.

“How dare you lay your filthy hands on my mate! You are so fucking lucky that there’s a treaty in place saving your arse because if there wasn’t I was have fucking castrated you by now.” Levi growled out nearly foaming at the mouth.  “Now get the fuck out before I stop caring about the contract and the fact that you’re mated.” He practically kicked Grisha out the house, slamming the door angrily behind him. Levi quickly made his way over to me, looking me over for any sign of harm or distress.

“I’m fine Levi.” I said as he started scenting me again causing me to relax more in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Asked a voice from someone that I forgot was even there.

“It’s called scenting. Wolves are territorial and your mate harming mine caused the want to scent to let others know he’s mine.” Levi responded sitting on the floor and pulling me into his lap. He kissed my cheek and then rested his chin on top of my head, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I apologise for his behaviour. His business has been facing some problems lately and this mating thing would have helped which is why he was so annoyed over the whole ordeal.” She said looking watching Levi carefully.

“Doesn’t give the bastard an excuse to insult my mate and shove him.” Levi growled holding me tighter.

“It’s okay, Levi. I’m fine and you came to my rescue anyway. I’m surprised you held back for so long.” I responded.

“I knew you wanted to deal with this yourself so I only joined when he stepped over the line. I don’t know if I will be able to hold myself back if he lays his hand on you again though. The only reason why he isn’t in a pool of his own blood is because I don’t want to die just yet and I don’t want you dying because of my actions either.” Levi said. I turned around slightly and kissed him on the lips.

“How long have you two been mates?” Asked Carla who we again forgot was there.

“We just found out yesterday.” I said.

“Ah so you’ve already had your heat then? That explains the aggressive growling when we first arrived.” Carla said.

“I would rather not discuss my sex life mum.” I whined while blushing furiously.

“He’s had his heat.”

“Levi!” I cried out.

“I would have thought it would have lasted longer, Jeager heats generally last up to five days.” Carla mumbled.

“Maybe I just satisfied him enough to get it to end sooner.” Levi said in response to her mumblings.

“Can we stop discussing my sex life like the weather?” I asked exasperated.

“I will take that as my cue to leave and find out where my husband has gotten to. It was nice meeting you Levi and please treat my son right or you will face consequences that will lead to a very painful death. And Eren don’t forget to drink your blood.” She said and with that she was gone. Levi turned me around in his lap so that I was straddling him and looked down at me.

“Looks like we’re finally alone now.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” I whispered back.

“I don’t think I had the chance to tell you this yesterday but I love you.” He whispered again, looks like the whispering is not gonna stop just yet.

“I love you too.”

“Why are you whispering?” He asked in a whisper.

“You started it.” I said breaking the whispers and giggling. “Now do something better with your time and kiss me.”

“With pleasure.” He said leaning down to seal his lips with mine in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the drama wasn't that big and as much as i wanted Levi to harm Grisha the treaty would have affected him which would have affected Eren so he held himself back.   
> Thanks for reading the next update should be up sometime next week!!  
> Comments and kudos will be loved!


	17. Finding out and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! I'm writing this chapter because Levi is still being a grump about being reminded about my father and that was years ago at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for such a long time but my life has been rather dramatic (and boring) I've recently come out to my parents as trans* male and they didn't exactly take it that well so my depression has been a lot worse because of that. But yeah that was just not a fun experience. 
> 
> Also college has taken over my life! They keep on giving me more work after they set me work for the next week and I have coursework deadlines to meet (english will be done this friday exciting) and history is just a mess of confusion, I don't know what I'm doing with educations at the moment. But hey it's what i get for wanting to go to uni.
> 
> Anyway before I get to of track just thought I would thank everyone for the amazing comments you left and all the kudos! They made my days after shit went down with my parents.

“So it _is_ true!” Isabel yelled as we walked into the canteen holding hands.

“It is.” I responded sitting down and Levi soon following after.

“What is?” Asked Armin.

“They’re mates!” Isabel squealed excitedly.

“WHAT!?” Everyone yelled. That was when I realised the whole gang was that the table including Levi’s friends.

“Grisha was pissed.” Isabel said.

“Of course he was. He was still expecting me to be with Thomas.” I replied.

“He’s like millions of years older than you and has a bunch of other mates, he don’t need no more.” Isabel said growling.

“Well isn’t it normal for vampires to take more than one mate? They aren’t a committing species.” Erwin said drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“What’s that supposed to mean mutt?” I snapped back.

He raised his hand in defence. “Nothing, just stating some facts about you blood suckers. It is true that you don’t always stick with your destined mates. It’s simply shameful that you people don’t follow what your spirit has set out for you.”

I stood up abruptly, walking over to Erwin and glared down at his sitting form. “I don’t know what you were taught about my species but I do not appreciate you insulting it. We may not stick with our destined mates but that’s because we believe we should fall in love with whom we choose. The ones who don’t stay with their destined both agreed it wasn’t working. This may be against the blood spirits plan but I don’t see them complaining. It is never a shame to love who you want.” I said snarling down at him.

“I just want to make sure my best friend won’t get heart broken when you find someone else to fuck.” He said with a smirk.

“Erwin, I think that’s enough.” Armin mumbled pulling on his sleeve.

“You don’t have the right to say how I feel. Levi is my destined and I love him. You’re just fucking lucky that there’s a treaty protecting your arse and you’re mated to Armin because if there wasn’t you would be six feet under by now.”

“Is that a threat?” He asked now standing, looming over me.

“Yes and if you don’t cut this fucking attitude then it will become an action.” I snarled again. “I don’t know what your problem is with vampires but whatever it is you need to let it the fuck go.” And with that I left the canteen. I briefly heard Levi growling something at Erwin and then I heard his rapid footsteps coming after me. I ignored him until I found an empty hallway. I punched the wall.

“You okay?” He asked pulling my into a hug.

“No.” I said my voice muffled by his chest. “I hate it how your best friend doesn’t even trust me. I’ve only ever wanted to be with my destined mate and he’s just... he’s just ugh!” I screamed into his chest. I looked up at him. “The worst thing is is that other people are going to be thinking the same thing when they see this. They think that I will leave you because that’s what vampires do but I’m not like the others and they refuse to see that. I only want you.” I wrapped my arms around Levi inhaling his comforting scent.

“I know, baby. Erwin has issues that he has to deal with and you blonde friend will help there. I can’t control what others will think about us but it doesn’t matter. I love you and you love me and that’s all that matters, as cheesy as that sounds.” He said while caressing my cheek. I smiled remembering something with his words.

I started singing softly. “I love you, you love me. Let’s all go and kill Barney wi-“

“Shut up you brat.” He grumbled. I booped his nose chuckling at his confused expression. “Just don’t dwell on what they say. Ignore them because they aren’t worth your time.”

\--

“Today we are going to start our segment on werewolves. If you look at the paper I handed out in the beginning you will see a quiz. Work in your pairs to answer the questions so I know what I’m working with. You have ten minutes.” Mike said to the class. I looked down at the paper and chuckled at a few of the questions. One of them was asking if werewolves were allergic to chocolate.

“Fucking Mike.” Levi grumbled as he started circling the answers. “He’s making us sound like dogs.”

“Well you ar-“

“Don’t you dare say we are fucking similar or I swear to go I’ll...” He trailed off realising he couldn’t do anything bad to me. I smiled triumphantly at him.

 “I wonder what Mike’s got planned for wolves, he was a dick about vampires but I bet he won’t be for wolves considering it is his own species.” I said resting my head on my chin.

“He’ll still be a dick about it. He’s always made jokes about my species even though he’s from the same one.” Levi grumbled while answering the questions. “Why am I answering theses by myself?”

“Because you know more and when you finish I will give you a kiss so we’re even.” I said. This made him start working faster but he was on the last few questions so it didn’t take him long. A minute later and he was done.

“Finished.” He said before grabbing my collar and pulling me up for a kiss. He pulled back when we heard a couple wolf whistles go around the room and I noticed that almost everyone was staring at us, including Mike.

Mike cleared his throat. “Well leave your test papers with me and the next lesson I will correct your answers. Levi and Eren stay behind I need to have a word with you two.” A few ‘ooooos’ went around the room while others gave Mike their tests so they could leave. When everyone was gone he approached us.

“When did this happen?” He asked.

“A day or so ago.” Levi responded wrapping his arm around me protectively.

“Guess I played accidental matchmaker here.” He said back to him.

“Did you plan this?” I asked in bewilderment.

“I sat you guys together knowing who you were because I want this stupid feud to end and thought maybe you guys could help lead it. Now that you’re mates it might end sooner than I thought.” Mike said. “But anyway I wanted to talk to you guys because I don’t want to watch my students making out during the lesson. Kiss on the cheek is fine but no locking lips until I say class is finished.”

I nodded a blush starting to form on my cheeks. “We were not making out.” I grumbled.

“Sure you weren’t kid. That’s all I wanted to talk about you can leave.” He said moving his hands in a shooing like way. “Oh and congrats by the way.” He called out after us as we left the room.

\--

“So when’s mating season?” I asked Levi. We were currently back at our home cuddling on the couch.

“Why do you want to know?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Because I want to know when we can get to the non-stop fucking.” I replied nonchalant.

“It starts around January.” He said a clouded look going over his eyes. “But we don’t need to wait until then to fuck.” He said will pulling me even closer against him and covering my lips with his. He pushed his tongue past my lips already exploring my mouth, already taking over the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands slowly trailed down my body to my butt giving the soft mounds a gentle squeeze. This caused me to moan into his mouth which drove him on further. He laid me down on the sofa his body towering over mine. He pulled back from the kiss to take both our shirts off.

“You look so hot.” I said looking his body up and down starting at his face where his eyes were already clouded over with lust. My eyes trailed down his chest looking at all his muscles and just now noticing that he had an eight-pack. “Are you enjoying your view?” I asked looking up at him seeing his smirk.

“You fucking bet am I am.” He said leaning down to suck on one of my nipples. One of his hands moving up to play with the other.

“H-hah L-levi!” I cried out when he bit down on one. I ground my hips up into his looking for some form of friction causing us both to moan. His lips trailed up to my neck sucking an nibbling, leaving marks as they went. He kissed and nipped at my mating mark causing me to moan again. I could already feel slick start to leak out my hole.

“Look at you. I’ve barley done any-“

“I’m here and you two better now be fucking!” Hange yelled as they ran into the room. “Ooohhh you were going to be getting to the fucking. Looks like we arrived at the right time.”

“Hange, what the fuck! Get out!” Levi yelled emitting a dangerous scent. He grabbed a blanket and covered me as much as he could not wanting anyone to see his mate in this state. However, he didn’t realise that I had transformed into a bat and was currently hiding under the clothes.  “What the fuck did you mean by ‘we’?”

“Well since everyone couldn’t congratulate you guys at lunch today we decided to come over and surprise you. Isabel still had a key so she let us in.” Hange explained gesturing to the people who were slowly starting to enter.

“Where’s Eren?” I heard Izzy ask.

“What do you mean? He’s right... where the fuck did he go?” Levi asked sounding concerned. At his concern I decided to peak my head out from the clothing.

“I’m hear.” I said waving a wing slightly. Everyone in the room looked at me in shock. Well everyone except Izzy and Levi.

“Oh my moon! You are so cuuutee!!” Hange screamed. Running over to us but Izzy stood in their way. Levi was still sitting there when suddenly he transformed into a wolf. Then I saw something that I thought I would never see in my relationship with him. He howled happily and started jumping and running around the room like an excited puppy. I was to transfixed in seeing his wolf form, he may have shown me it many times but I can still never get over how strong he looks. His fur was jet black with white fur on his paws so it looks like he has socks on (very adorable) and a patch of white on his tummy. He was also a really big wolf ranging from two to three and a half metres. I was taken out of my transfixed state when Levi nudged me with his nose to get me to move with him. I complied stretching my wings and slowly began to fly. We had a small chasing match around the room, Hange squealing happily while everyone else was in shock about Levi’s behaviour. Well everyone except Isabel who had a scowl on her face, or that’s what I saw before I crashed into her. The crash caused me to fall an land on the softness on Levi’s back.

“Go to your room and change back.” She demanded and I knew there was no fighting her. I slowly flew to my room to change back to my human form while Levi stayed in the living room. I sighed and concentrated on becoming human again, or well as human as I could be. A few long seconds later I was back to normal and already putting on shorts and a t-shirt. I walked out my room and back into the living room to talk with the others.

“Aww you changed back! Why?” Hange whined.

“Because he knows he shouldn’t be using his bat form.” Isabel scowled.

“Drop it Izzy.” I snapped.

“Don’t you remember what happened last time when you used that form? You nearly fucking died so sorry if I’m concerned for you.” She snapped back.

“Can you not bring that up right now.” I mumbled looking at everyone else in the room now.

“What happened last time?” Levi asked concern already filling his voice. He was sitting on the floor next to me his fluffy head was resting in my lap.

“Nothing.” I replied.

“It’s was not nothing!” Izzy yelled.

“Fucking drop it!” I yelled back. Furlan growled at my tone, Levi joining the growling back at his tome towards me the beginnings of a bark starting up in his growl. “You two drop it too.” This made their growling stop.

“Here’s your sun charm by the way.” She said tossing it at me. I mumbled my thanks and put it back on. You see the curse about changing forms is that the clothes don’t shrink with us and through some voodoo magic wolf clothes end up in a pile with no damage.

“Well let’s get our questions done now before we have a bat flying off again – see what I did there – how did this happen?” Hange asked.

“I don’t know.” I responded.

“What do you mean? How can’t you know?” Asked Sasha.

“Because we don’t even know how it happened. I was on the phone with my mum and then bam there was the string and it led to Eren.” Levi said lifting his head off my lap.

“I briefly saw the string after I told Armin I loved Levi.” I said. “But that was before there was a pain in my head that caused my to pass out.”

“I felt the same pain but I guess it wasn’t as bad.”

“Or Jaeger can’t handle a headache.” Jean snorted.

“Fuck off horse-face.” We said at the same time.

“Maybe the head pain was lessened with Levi because Eren had already admitted to his feelings. And since you both admitted to it that means the string appeared. Do you think the spirits planned this?” Furlan asked.

“Wait... does that mean you fucked my brother?” Izzy asked a disgusted look coming to her face.

“How could I not when he was practically dry humping me in my sleep.” Levi responded with a feral smirk.

“Eeeewww I don’t need to know about his sex life!” She squealed.

Things calmed down after that. Isabel dropped the shifting topic and we properly moved on to talking about our relationship and other things. After an hour everyone decided to leave saying it was late and that they needed to get home. Armin was the last to leave

“We need less friends.” Levi sighed.

“I know.” I responded.

“So why’s it bad for you to turn into a bat? I remember you mentioning it once but Isabel seemed pretty upset about it.” Levi asked.

“I guess she has a good reason to be. The last time I turned into a bat I nearly died.” Levi gently pushed me down, him still being in his wolf form. And lied on top of me in a manner I could only guess to be protective. “Our bodies aren’t made to be shrunken and to grow wings our bones are also very delicate also our sun charms don’t shrink with us. The shrinking can cause a lot of pain if it happens wrong and we don’t know what bones link to what human bone so breaking one is very dangerous. Last time I transformed I was in daylight and it burned a hole through one of my wings, I lost my ability to move and was found moments later by my mother. I also turned when I attacked those humans it was a way to distract them and to get Izzy to safety.” I answered.

“You aren’t allowed to change into a bat anymore then.” Levi responded.

“I know.” I sighed nuzzling my face into his furry neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated always!   
> I'm not to sure when the next update will be and I can't promise when considering I never meet the deadlines I set myself. It should be in the next few weeks though? Don't hold me to that though!!
> 
> Thanks again and sorry for being late!!!


	18. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most terrifying time of my life. 
> 
> -E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update!!!
> 
> THANKS FOR GETTING ME UP TO 400 KUDOS!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!!!!!!!!

I looked in the mirror and with my last shred of confidence stepped out the bathroom and walked into our room where Levi is reading a book. Levi looked up noticing my presence and his eyes widened in surprise before they darkened with lust. I guess now would be a good time to mention what I’m wearing. I am currently wearing a black mini skirt that frills slightly at the end with black lace panties on underneath hooked to a garter belt and some black silk stockings. A red ribbon was tied lightly around my neck into a bow and cat ears rested on the top of my head. I was even wearing gloved paws.

“Look at what we have here.” Levi smirked slowly walking towards me with a look in his eyes that I could only say named me as his prey. “We have a little kitten.”

“M-meow.” I stuttered out. “I thought that you would like something like this. Sorry if I look stupid.”

“You look fucking gorgeous.” Levi said showing his ears and tail now. He grabbed me by the waist pulling me towards him. “I could just eat you up.” He growled nibbling at my neck where my mark was. His hands slowly moved up my body to my nipples pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

“Nnhh... Levi!” I cried out in pleasure. He picked me up and practically threw me onto the bed making me bounce. I moved up the bed and to the middle unconsciously spreading my legs for him. He climbed on top of the bed slowly crawling towards me like a predator hunting it’s prey. Soon he was looming over me.

“Nya!” I said in the attempt to sound like a cat and I bopped his nose with my soft paws.

“Looks like someone is being playful.” His eyes trailed down my body widening slightly when he finally noticed the tail that was attached to me via a butt plug.

“Looks like this night got even better.” He growled playing with the tail tugging it lightly.

“Ah!” I cried as it brushed by my prostate.

“Hmm... did you put this in so I could fuck you faster?” Levi asked pulling the plug out and thrusting it back in again repeating the process a few more times before he pulled the entire thing out. I whimpered at the empty feeling it left me. “Don’t worry baby. I’ll fill you up with something much better.” He cooed before I felt a slight pressure at my hole and realised what it was. Levi leaned down to kiss me our tongues tangling together while he thrust deeply inside me swallowing any moans I screamed. 

“Levi!” I screamed as he his my prostate over and over again with his hard thrusts. “Harder!” He complied growling his thrusts becoming inhuman (because he wasn’t) wrecking me from the inside. He leaned down and started biting at my neck while throwing my legs over his shoulders nearly bending me in half reaching even deeper inside of me. “L-levi... nnhh... I’m gonna..!”

“Not just yet, kitten.” He said while he untied the ribbon from around my neck and tied it tightly around my dick preventing my oncoming orgasm. Tears started leaking from my eyes. “We need to cum together, omega.”

“P-please!” I begged as his thrusts continued. He slowly wrapped his hand around my cock and started to move his hand causing even more pleasure to surge through me and the lack of release was torture. “Al-Alpha!”

“J-just a little more.” He thrust once, twice, untied my bow and on the third thrust he hit my prostate dead on both of us falling over the edge at the same time. His warm seed and knot filled me up even more, drawing another moan out of me. We both laid there in out post-coital bliss.

“So, who told you about the costume thing?” Levi asked wrapping his arms around me.

“Your cousin.” I replied.

“That damn shitty glasses.” Levi grumbled burying his face into my hair.

“I love you, Levi.” I whispered.

“Love you too, brat.”  He replied.

 

\--

“Blluurghh” That was the first thing I did that morning. Puking in the toilet while Levi stood behind me rubbing my back and softly crooning to me. “I feel like shit.”

“You want me to stay here with you today?” Levi asked concern lacing his tone.

“No, you have a test today I don’t want to get in the way of that. Plus I’m meeting up with Armin later so I can get him to take care of me he’s training in medicine or something.” I mumbled into the toilet.

“Okay only if you’re sure.” He said. I nodded. After a few more minutes I deemed it safe enough to see Levi off. “Call me if you need anything.” He said kissing my forehead before leaving. I waved goodbye and then I was alone. I felt exhausted checking the time I noticed I could get away with taking a nap before meeting with Armin. I really needed to talk to him anyway. I laid down in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_RING RING RING RING RIN-_ “Hello?” I grumbled into the phone.

“Eren! We were meant to be meeting up twenty minutes ago! Where are you?” I glanced at the time.

“Shit sorry! I fell asleep, I’m gonna be late.” I responded.

“No shit.” Armin said. “Just cone here quickly, I thought you had something important to talk about.”

It was true. The puking this morning kind of confirmed my suspicions so I really needed to talk with Armin now.

“Do you think you could come over now? And bring _the test_ with you as well.” I said into the receiver before I hung up.

I waited for about twenty minutes before I heard a knocking at the door. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran to the door opening it and pulling Armin inside quickly.

“I assume you wanted to talk to me because you think you’re pregnant?” Armin asked once I had shut the door.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“What makes you think that?” He asked.

“I’m late.” I responded. His eyes widened slightly his head nodding in understanding.

“How late?” He asked.

“Well, my heat was at the beginning of the month so I guess about... two weeks late.” I mumbled.

“Have you had any morning sickness? From what I learnt about vampire pregnancies the morning sickness generally starts after a week or so in the pregnancy.” Armin asked.

“I was sick this morning but it was the first time. My main concern is that my period hasn’t come and it’s meant to after my heat if I wasn’t pregnant. I took pills in the morning to make sure I didn’t get pregnant but I don’t think they worked. Did you bring the test?” Armin nodded his head.

“I stopped by Rico’s on my way here, she’s a doctor who is trained for supernatural beings like us.” He responded pulling out the test. “Do you want me to stay here with you?”

“Can you stay until I at least get the results. I will see a doctor about this tomorrow. I guess i’ll be back in a minute then.” I left to go to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later.

“What does it say?” Armin asked immediately walking over to me.

“It says I gotta wait five minutes.” I responded watching the clock and willing it to go faster.

“You know Erwin is sorry for what he’s said.” Armin said trying to pass the time.

“I doubt it.” Armin opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him. “Everytime I have spoke to him he’s been rude and insulted my race. I don’t care that he was raised to hate us that’s not a valid reason, he’s old enough to know what he likes and doesn’t. I was kidnapped by wolves and my sister was forced to change into one but you don’t see me hating on all of you guys do you?” I paused briefly. “You don’t do you? That’s because I know that only those wolves are bad, it doesn’t make them all bad and that’s the same with vampires. Nobody was really bad in the war they were all fighting to protect their land. But the war is over and people need to move on. I have. Hell I’m mated to a wolf of course i’ve moved on.”

“Erwin is complicated. I love him so much but he’s stuck in his ways.” Armin said back. “I’m trying to get him to change but it’s a hard and slow process.”

“Times up.” I murmured looking at the clock. “I kinda scared to look.”

“Let’s look together.” Armin said moving my hand that was covering the test. We both looked down at it and gasped in surprise. “What do two fangs mean again?” I asked.

“P-pregnant.” Armin stuttered looking up at me with wide and worried eyes.

“I can’t be. What’s going to happen? Will it be wolf or vampire or both? What’s Levi going to say? He certainly didn’t want a child this early on. We’ve barely been together for a month! Oh God he’s going to leave me!” I cried out a scent of distress filling the air.

“I don’t know, Eren. But what you need to do now is call Levi and get him to come over immediately. He has a right to know and I know for sure he will not leave you. Any fool can see how much he loves you.” Armin said trying to reassure me.

“I kno-“ I was interrupted by a loud bang and frantic running that filled the room.

“Eren! I felt your distress are you okay?” Levi asked as he ran into the room. He ran straight to me and pulled me into a hug. “I’m here, baby.” He started scenting me heavily and I just let him do it until he was satisfied. Armin gave me a knowing look before he took off to leave letting us have our time alone.

“I’m fine, Levi!” I whined at his protectiveness.

“Then why were you distressed? Did Arlert do something to you?” He growled.

“Armin didn’t do anything to me and how could you tell I was distressed?” I asked.

“Wolves can tell when their mate is distressed, you should be able to as well as you’re mated to me.” He said nosing at my scent gland, crooning slightly. “Now tell me what happened.”

I sighed knowing no matter how scared I am of his reaction that I have to do this. He needs to know and it’s better sooner than later.

“I’m pregnant.”  The crooning stopped. The room fell into silence. It must have been only a few seconds of silence but it felt like hours. His silence felt like rejection, I started squirming in his arms trying to escape his grasp.

“Y-you’re... how?” Levi asked shock covering his face.

“Well Levi when two people love each other very much...”

“I fucking now how but... weren’t you taking pills?” He asked.

“I guess they didn’t work, your swimmers are strong.” I mumbled.

“You’re not mad?” I asked looking up at him.

“No. What kind of stupid question is that? Why would I be mad?”

“Because you don’t want a baby.” I responded.

“I’ve never really thought about it before. I thought it was going to be years before we had any kids but I guess now works okay too. I’m going to be here for you, Eren.” He put his large hand on my stomach just around where the baby should be growing. “Both of you.” I stared at him slightly stunned but he wiped that look clean off my face when he leaned down to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Mpreg may seem a little rushed and I'm sorry about that but I needed to add it to make the rest of my plot work.Plus I've never seen anyone else add it to their works but won't male omega's have periods as they have to parts to have one.  
> And sorry if the smut was terrible.   
> Any questions just put them down in the comments I will answer the as honestly as i can.


	19. Luna (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought you saw the last of me! Well here I am! It's been so long since I last added to this story, Eren is extremely stubborn but I'm even more so!
> 
> -Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!! Sorry for the lack update over the past month but I have been meeting coursework deadlines one of which I had to hand in the final draft today so they have been bigger focuses in my life. Thanks for all the support you have shown me and for getting me up to over 400 kudos! That really helped me.   
> This chapter isn't really that eventful but I promise the drama will start in the next chapter!!
> 
> Enjoyyyy!!!

“Heeeelllooooo!” I called out knocking frantically on the door. I was so excited to finally meet Eren and Levi, I had only been able to watch them with the spirts.

“What?” Grumbled a voice that opened up the door. It was a short male with shaggy brown hair and sea-green eyes. He was currently wearing a shirt that fell to jest above his knees, he looked adorable.

“Eren!” I squealed pulling him into a hug. Eren squeaked as he was pulled in obviously not used to me yet.

“Who’s at the door, Eren?” Called out a deep voice. I looked up and saw the familiar black hair and grey eyes. He was just wearing a pair of pants.

“Levi!” I cried out dropping Eren and running towards the man. I pulled him into a hug as well. It was short lived as he pushed me away.

“Who the fuck are you?” He growled.

“I’m Luna Ackerman! You may not have met me before but I do know who you guys are!” I said holding out my hand. “The spirits showed me everything.” I winked at them showing my tail and my ears letting them know that I am one of them.

“Nice try but Luna Ackerman died at the beginning of the war.” Levi snapped pushing my hand away.

“I know I did. But it’s a lunar eclipse today so the spirts said I can come out because I was born on a lunar eclipse.” I said getting blank stares from both creatures.

“If you’re really Lunar then how did you and your mother actually die?” Levi asked. I expected this from a descendant of Lupin. Only family knows how I really died and the rest thought it was because I was sick.

“I was stabbed by Dracula with a silver knife and my mother killed herself due to her grief.” I responded. It hurt more than I thought to say this, even after all these years.

“You’re right. This doesn’t mean I completely believe you though considering you are meant to be dead.” Levi said glaring at me.

“If you’re dead how come you’re here right now?” Eren asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

“After I died I was taken to the spirit world because I was the chosen one. The spirits came up with a plan centuries ago to make a wolf and vampire mates. They asked for my help and I liked their plan. They had to wait until the war was over because they didn’t want either mate to die or to be brought up in that sort of life. Then they had to wait for the perfect couple to be born which took even longer because those two can never make up their minds. They chose you two.” I said smiling at them.

“How do you know we are who we are?” Asked Levi crossing his arms and instinctively moving closer to his mate.

“Because I’ve watched you guys your entire life. I’ve always wanted to meet you but the spirits said I had to wait until Eren got pregnant. Oh congrats on that by the way.”

“How did you know that?” Asked Eren.

“I watched Eren find out about it.” I responded.

“I still don’t believe you are who you say you are. You’re meant to be dead so I do I know your not some creepy stalker that I should kill?” Levi asked pulling Eren closer towards him keeping him slightly behind him to protect him.

“The only way I can prove it is midnight tonight. When the clock strikes twelve I will disappear like I wasn’t even there.” I said bowing my head submissively to try and show I wasn’t a threat.

“Fine but if you hurt Eren or aren’t gone by midnight your deadmeat.” Levi growled pointing at me.

“Levi, play nice.” Eren gasped slapping his arm playfully. He looked over to me when a look of surprise came to his face. “Your eyes are amazing! Are they real? I’ve never seen anyone with purple eyes before.”

“Thank you, your eyes are rather exquisite as well.” I cupped the side on his face in my hand making him look at me in the eyes. “They’re even more beautiful in person.” Eren blushed stuttering out a thank you.

“Stop flirting with my mate.” Levi growled pushing my hand away from Eren (more like slapping it away).

“Calm down Levi. Go make some tea it’s rude to leave our guest without a drink.” The omega said sternly pushing his mate towards the kitchen. “Come sit, let’s talk.” I nodded sitting down on the lone arm chair already knowing Levi would want to sit next to Eren.

“So... how are you possible? Why did the spirits choose you?” Asked Eren, his eyes filled with curiosity.

“I was the first casualty of this war, the spirits knew I could do more so they took me to them. Everytime a lunar eclipse came around I was granted the power to go back to Earth and help guide those who needed it. But to know who needed the guidance I had to watch it all, I had to watch everyone die. Even my own mother.” I said.

“So why are you visiting us then?” Eren asked.

“Well when I found out you were pregnant I just had to come!” I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Also there’s a message the spirits wanted me to pass along but we should wait for Levi to come back before I say anything.” A few second later Levi appeared carrying a tray with a pot of tea, milk, sugar and three mugs on it. He set the tray down poring the drinks. “Just black and no sugar for me, please.” I said when he looked up at me.

“At least someone knows how to drink it right.” He mumbled. Pouring milk and scooping some sugar into a mug before passing it to his mate.

“It tastes better this way!” Eren exclaimed taking a sip of his ruined tea.

“Right.” Levi responded sarcastically rolling his eyes. “What did you want to tell us?”

“Never one to beat round the bush, Levi.” I chuckled. “I am here because I wanted to meet you guys but the spirits also told me a message to pass onto you guys. It’s about your pregnancy.” I said my voice taking a more serious turn. Eren instinctively moved closer to his alpha, arms wrapping around his abdomen.

“What’s the problem?” Levi asked pulling Eren even close to himself, speaking for his mate as well.

“They have the ability to know future possibilities, I can’t tell you everything because it’s against the rules. But the spirits needed me to tell you these things. Levi’s uncle must not know about the pregnancy, I can’t tell you why but under no circumstances must he learn of it when you go to the gathering next month.”

"What uncle?” Asked Levi.

“I’m not allowed to say.” I responded looking down into my cup.

“I have like twenty different uncles, I can’t avoid them all and they will eventually find out about it! Eren will start smelling pregnant soon and if one of them can’t find out I need to know who to avoid.” He snapped.

“If it was up to me I would tell you but I can’t, it’s out of my control.” I said raising my hands in defeat.

“What would happen if he found out?” Eren mumbled.

“I can’t say.” I whispered back.

“Great so one of my uncles can’t know about the pregnancy and he may or may not do something bad if he does find out. Now I can fully protect my mate!” Levi exclaimed.

“Can’t you tell us, like write it down somewhere so the spirits wouldn’t know?” Eren asked. I shook my head. The spirts may be able to see into the future but passing that knowledge down to other people could cause dire consequences.

“I really want to tell you guys.” I said sighing.

“Then do it. Please, if it can protect my mate then tell me. We have a right to know if it’s our pup’s health on the line.” Levi said. And he was right, they did have a right to know, it’s their pup and what right do the spirits have keeping this information away from them. Kenny is a bad person, he’ll want to kidnap Eren, again, and take the pups when their born so he can sell them to some sick bastards.

“Fine. But I’m breaking all the rules by telling you this.” I said pointing at them both. They nodded, looking slightly thankful, Eren more than Levi. “The uncle you need to avoid is Ke-“ Suddenly I was taken out of their living room. I was back in the spirit world with the blood and moon spirit standing over me.

“What were you about to do?” Demanded the blood spirit.

“I was going to tell them the truth, we can’t keep this from them.” I snapped back.

“We have to. We don’t want to but it’s for the best. Their not knowing which uncle was the best way to assure that the war doesn’t start again.” The blood spirit snapped.

“Also they will find out who to avoid when Eren sees Kenny there. Levi will likely harm the man but that was always unavoidable.” Said the moon spirit joining in on the conversation.

“Fine.” I grumbled crossing my arms. “But if either of them gets hurt or their pups come into any sort of harm I will be blaming you people.”

“Very well.” The moon spirit said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and loved!!  
> See you next time!!!!


	20. AUTHORS NOTE!!

So...   
First of all I would like to apologise for not posting a chapter for so long and not leaving behind any explanation as to why. I had a major coursework deadline to meet this so I've been focusing on finishing that off before I even wrote the next chapter. It was worth 20% of my final grade so I really needed to focus on that so I had something to fall back on in case I mess up during the exams or something. It's also why I haven't put up a note explaining anything because I kinda went off all media type things until I finished it so I wouldn't be too distracted and all my focus could be on one thing. 

The next chapter may not be up for at least another two weeks or so because I have a mock exam in Psychology next week so I need to revise for that as well and then I should have some more time on my hands especially since I will be leaving my weekend job in a few weeks so I can have less stress on my life. 

I'm going to say this now so that there won't be any confusion in the future but I'm in my last year of sixth form college which means that all my AS and Alevel exams have been pushed back to my second and last year at college because the education system like putting pressure on us students. However, this means that my updates will most likely be all over the place because exam revising will come first if I want to get into my dream university. I'm really sorry for not saying anything sooner I've been pushing this back because I was afraid of what you guys will say. 

Anyway before I ramble too much about my fears or about the stupidity of the English education system I feel the need to tell you, the reader, that my mental health has been getting worse over the time I haven't posted anything so the update might take a little longer than even I would like. 

I am not leaving this fic because I do have a lot of ideas for it and I am excited to add more to this. I just need to find the time to do that. 

Thanks for all the support you have shown me on this fic and my other works it really means a lot when I get a notification about a comment or a kudos so they are both really appreciated!!! Thanks for reading this and I'm sorry this isn't the update that you may have been hoping for but that will come as soon as I can possibly make it. 

Thanks again and sorry for taking so long.

See you in the next update, hopefully it won't be so long this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sounded really formal there!!! Sorry I'm not normally like that but it was the easiest way to write it! 
> 
> Thanks for the support you have shown me up until now and I hope you continue to do so!!   
> xxxx


	21. Wolf Gathering (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's my turn.
> 
> -L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!! Sorry this update took so long I had a lot going on at the time with all my mocks and my mum was rushed into hospital to I had to make sure my dad was eating and sleeping and not overworking himself during that time. This update is a little short but the next one will be longer since that's when shit hits the fan.   
> Thanks so much for all the support you have shown and I hope I haven't lost all you readers due to my slow updates. I really appreciate you guys getting me over 500 kudos. IT'S AMAZING!!!! You guys are great and actually motivated me to right instead of study but hey it's 11pm over here so it's not like I would be doing any of that anyway. 
> 
> Again I'm sorry for such a late update and I feel like I'm apologising on every chapter now but that either shows I'm a terrible writer or just that I live up to one of those English stereotypes. (We do apologise for almost everything we are the politest and rudest people you will ever meet) The only stereotype I like to live up to is obsessively drinking tea but that stuff is great! Tea is my life these days. 
> 
> I'm rambling now so go and enjoy the chapter it will be longer next time!

“Come on Eren wake up, we need to get going soon.” I said shaking him awake. It was around six in the morning and I have been trying to wake Eren up since half five. I’ve learnt over the past few months of living with him that he is not a morning person. He always struggles to wake up for his morning lectures and with the pregnancy he’s even more tired causing him to be even less of a morning person. Eren opened one of his eyes and blearily glared at me. Brat.

“Why?” He whined curling up in a back into a ball covering himself in the duvet. The only thing I could see of him were some tufts of his brown hair. 

“Because we need to get to Rose before the meeting starts. It will look bad if we’re late.” I responded pulling the blanket away from him, forcing Eren to wake up. He groaned curling up even more trying to keep all the warmth in. “If you wake up now I will make you pancakes.” At the mention of food Eren shot up and grabbed his essentials for showering. Chuckling I walked into the kitchen and started getting out the ingredients for breakfast. I heard the shower stop running when I started to put the pancake mixture into the pan. By the time the last pancake was made Eren came out dressed in slacks and one of my button up shirts so it went down to mid-thigh on him and the sleeves covered his hands. He looked adorable.

“Pancakes.” He mumbled as he sat down. I pushed his plate in front of him giving him the syrup he loved to drown the things in. 

“Are you going to the wolf gathering dressed like that?” I asked. He gave me a pointed look. 

“Got a problem with that?” He asked. I shook my head. “Good because my clothes are starting to get too tight for me now.” He said while stroking his belly affectionately. He was about a month pregnant and was already showing a baby bump. He likes wearing my clothes claiming that his don’t fit him anymore but I think he just needs my scent around him. “I’m getting so fat.”

“You’re just pregnant.” I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I kissed the top of his head affectionately before I rest my chin on it. 

“So why are we going by car to this thing? Wouldn’t it be faster to have you carry me in your wolf form?” He asked. 

“It’s too long of a journey to make that way. I’ll get too tired especially if I’ll be carrying some extra weight.” I said nuzzling him. 

“So I am fat!” He cried his voice cracking in emotion. Mood swings are the worst thing about his pregnancy. The smallest thing can set him off. 

“No of course not, baby.” I said trying to calm him. He started wailing. 

“You just said that I was!” He screamed pushing me away. 

“Baby, you’re not fat. You’re just pregnant it’s all natural. I love you no matter what you look like.” I pulled him into a hug. 

“So you’re calling our baby fat!” He gasped wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively. “I will not have you say these things about my baby! Take your shit and get out!” I sighed. 

“Fine.” I grumbled. I went off to our bedroom grabbing our bags, walking back into the living room I saw Eren trying to hold back his tears. He pointed to the door. “Wait, I forgot something.”

“Then get it and leave.” He cried. I nodded. I walked up to him and picked him up bridal style. Cradling him in my arm as he squirmed and squeaked. “What are you doing?”  
“Taking my stuff, what does it look like?” I asked him. 

“I thought you were really going to leave me.” He mumbled looking down at his hands.

“Like I would ever do that. What kind of Alpha would I be if I up and left you? You’re my mate, I’d rather die than leave you.” I asked kissing his temple. He mumbled something incoherently and relaxed into my arms. He hid his head in the crook of my neck nuzzling the mark he left there.

\----

“Okay, Eren I need to lay out some ground rules with you.” I gripped his shoulders making him look at me in the eyes. We were currently outside Lupin’s castle waiting for my friends to arrive before we entered. “We need to show our red string to the other wolves so they know for certain we are mates. Other wolves will be doing that as well and some might try and touch the string to see if it’s real, it won’t hurt but wolves are accepting but they will be cautious around you since you are a vampire. You cannot leave my side at any time during the next few days because I don’t know what would happen if I’m not there. Lupin has approved your being here as long as you do not cause any harm to any of the wolves. And people can’t know that you’re pregnant because I’m worried about what Luna said.” All through my rant Eren was nodding understandingly. When I finished I took his hand and entered the castle when I knew our string was showing. 

“Ah Levi!” Called a familiar voice. It was Lupin. He had dark brown hair that normally went below his shoulders but it was tied up right now and dark blue eyes. He pulled me into a hug forcing me to drag Eren with me since I refused to let go of his hand. “You must be Eren!” He said once he released me. “I love your string by the way. I know Levi must have told you this already but you have to show it at all times and never leave your mates side just in case.”

“Yes sir” Eren mumbled becoming shy for some reason. I kissed the top of his head assuring him that I am here.

“Big Bro!” Shouted Isabel who must have just gotten here. She flung herself onto Eren hugging him tightly. “I missed you.”

“I just saw you yesterday Izzy.” Eren chuckled hugging her back. 

“Big bro?” Asked Lupin who’s ear twitched in curiosity.

“Yup! Eren here is my big brother, his family adopted me when I lost my parents.” Isabel explained. 

“You’re a turned then? How did that happen? Surely you would have been turned into a vampire if that were the case.” Lupin asked not sensing or ignoring how the question made everyone tense. 

“Lupin I do-“

“It’s fine, he’s bound to find out anyway.” Isabel interrupted Furlan. Eren and Isabel shared a look, it was one of those looks where you know they were basically speaking telepathically if it were possible. “Eren and I were kidnapped years ago by a group of wolves, they bit me since I would sell more to the humans if I was a wolf. Luckily we escaped before they could give us to the humans or who knows where we would be.” 

“Do you know who the wolves were that kidnapped you?” He asked his face growing darker his voice going deeper with every word. 

“They called the ringleader Boss and the underlings names were never mentioned so we never learned their names. Although I doubt we have forgotten what they looked like, don’t think we ever will.” Eren answered squeezing my hand tighter. I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead knowing that he needed it. 

“And you don’t resent us?” Lupin asked looking directly at Eren. 

“I used to but I learnt that not all wolves will hurt me or my sister so I never felt the need to hold the grudge for long.” He said gazing up at me. Lupin smiled at that, pleased that Eren had answered correctly. 

“Let’s go inside and greet the others, i’ll have you stuff taken up to your room. Your Uncle has been dying to see you again.” Lupin said directing the last statement at me. I nodded and pulled Eren along with me to greet the rest of my family and friends here. We walked into the ballroom which had a bunch of gold and white decorations and balloons decorating it. There was also a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room and a buffet to the left of it. There were a lot of people already standing around and mingling but all conversations stopped when the scent of a vampire wafted into the room. They all stared at Eren in shock some glaring daggers at him, naturally I glared back. Once they saw the string they realised they couldn’t do much about it since it was one of the proofs that we were destined mates.   
What caused shock to come to me was the strong scent of distress that was coming of both Eren and Isabel. Before I could ask what was wrong Isabel had already ran out of the room with Furlan following closely behind her calling out her name that went ignored. I looked at Eren and his face was drained of its usual tan complexion. I quickly pulled him into my arms. 

“Babe what’s wrong?” I asked crooning to him in the hopes that it would calm him down. Stress at the beginning stages of a pregnancy was not good. 

“H-he’s here.” He whispered his voice broken. 

“Who?” I asked confused about what was going on but needing to know who was causing my mate so much distress. 

“Boss.” He said pointing at a man I knew all too well. A man who had been like a second father to me. And there he was standing in shock looking at the vampire I cradled in my arms like his life was going to come to an end. Like Eren was the big secret he had been hiding all these years. He was the man that cause Eren to have his nightmares. He was the man that changed Isabel’s life forever. He was the man who had kidnapped my mate and his sister only to sell them of to humans. He was the man I had put all my trust into.

He was the man I was going to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I will try to update as soon as I can but there is no guarantee when that will be!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome i love reading and receiving them and I will reply to all your comments this time since i have been neglecting doing that here and on my other works!


	22. Hide, Seek and Escape (Wolf Gathering Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the truth about what happened that day. I was the only one who could write this part. Levi should be back in the next chapter. 
> 
> -E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had my A levels to prepare for and I did my exams which were a horrible nightmare. Then I needed to find a summer job to try and make money for Uni if I get in. I did not find a job so I'm volunteering at a charity shop instead so I can at least get a good reference. I hit a massive writers block but it's gone now and I will be updating more often now since I'm in the summer holidays and the course I'm taking at uni is half creative wrtiting so I'll be able to find some time if I get in. 
> 
> Thanks so much for still supporting my work!!
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: KIDNAPPING AND NON-CON!!

“ _Izzy!” I called out, I got no response. “Izzy, this isn't funny anymore, where are you?” Still no response. She wanted to play hide and seek and even though I was reluctant I can never say no to her. She ran off before I could tell her no as well, yelling 'come and find me, big bro!' She couldn't be found._

_I was running everywhere looking for her. I ran and ran never stopping until I could finally pick up her scent again. Then it happened. That terrified scream, the voice belonging to someone I knew all too well. “Isabel!” I cried out running towards the sound, ignoring my own fear to get to my sister._

 

_I ran until I found a small cabin, it looked like it only had one room. I could smell her scent but something was stronger. Wolves. She must have ran into wolf territory and they don't take it lightly when strangers cross their paths. I quietly approached the window, looking into the room to confirm my fears. She was tied up in the middle of a stark room, surrounded my male wolves. Her hands were bound behind her back, her mouth covered in duct tape and her eyes filled with fear. One of the men stepped forward, he was wearing a long black cloak with the hood pulled up, obscuring his face from view. He started talking his words mostly muffled but I was able to make out some of them._

 

_'Human'_

 

_'Bite'_

 

_'Sell'_

 

_Even from my young age I was able to tell what that man meant. They were going to bite her and sell her to the highest bidder. My mother had told me of these stories, but I had only thought it was the humans that sold us. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and hauled up. I screamed and kicked the person who had grabbed me, trying to escape his grasp but it was to no avail. No matter what I did I wasn't strong enough and then I was taken inside the cabin._

 

“ _Look what I found.” The man said as he entered the room, drawing the attention of everyone to me. Isabel gasped when she saw me, her eyes widening in shock. The men in the room were either smirking or looking concerned. The treaty states that wolves can't harm vampires or they'll face a similar punishment, although it looks like some of them didn't care about the treaty. “He was peeping into the window outside when I found him. What do you want me to do with him boss?”_

 

_Boss' stepped forward removing his hood to reveal a man with coarse black hair, a thin beard and small piercingly dark eyes that seemed they could see into my soul. He slowly walked up to me looking me up and down, humming to himself as he did. He smirked nodding to himself like he made the best decision of his life._

 

“ _Tie him up and put him with the girl, we'll get triple if we sell them both.” Ice cold fear ran through my veins as the guy who was holding me was tossed a rope and duct tape. I tried to struggle against him but I was tied up in no time and tossed next to Isabel. She was trying to talk to me, her words coming out incoherent because of the tape covering her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes as she rested her forehead against my shoulder, I guess this was her way off an apology even though I didn't blame her. It was my idea to come to the woods that our parents told us to stay away from. I just wanted to see the wildlife, I never asked for this._

 

_We never asked for this._

 

“ _Looks like you two know each other.” Boss stated looming over us with a cynical smirk. “You can't be siblings, only one of you is a leech. Are you two friends?” I quickly shook my head. “That's obviously bullshit kid, you both have each the others scent on you. But don't worry you'll both be sold together. Wouldn't want to separate two best friends like yourselves.” The man chuckled._

 

“ _Boss the buyers will be here soon, whose gonna bite the human?” Asked a gruff voice to my left._

 

“ _I will.” Boss said. “I have royal blood, the change will happen faster.” He walked towards Isabel, leaning down and showing his sharp teeth. He looked at me. “Make sure the leech watches.” Someone grabbed me by the back of my head and turned my face towards my sister. She was full on sobbing, he breath getting caught occasionally. Once Boss knew I was watching he bit into her shoulder, she screamed. Her screams grew worse when his venom entered her bloodstream. The reason why vampires had a law about changing humans was because it's a very painful experience and in some cases the human will die, especially if consent was not given. So a contract between the vampire and human has to be formed before they change them. If wolves had a similar law, they don't follow it. When he released her she fell to the floor in exhaustion, breathing and sweating heavily. She had a clouded look in her eyes as they started to glow and change into a yellowy colour._

 

_She started screaming in agony. I heard her bones snapping as she started to transform into a wolf. Her body started moving on it's own, twisting and curving in ways I thought was impossible. Her bones changed breaking over and over again, hair started forming all over her body and soon her face changed. It was stretching around her nose making a muzzle that just looked painful. Her screams soon turned to howls as ears popped out on the top of her head. She had fully transformed into a wolf. All she could do was lie there. She couldn't move. The entire process felt like it had taken hours when only a few minutes had passed. She was breathing shallowly, whimpering every so often._

_And then there was a knock on the door._

 

_The knock that changed my life forever._

 

_The knock that would determine whether we lived or died._

 

_Boss walked up to the door, slowly opening it and letting a fat man step inside followed by two people who looked to be his muscles. The muscles looked down on us in pity but it was quickly replaced by a cold emotionless look. I stared up at them in fear, scooting closer to my sister so I can try and protect her as much as I could. The fat man looked down on us with a glint in his eyes. At the time I didn't know what that look meant all I knew was that it wasn't a good look. It sent a bolt of fear right down my spine, leaving me paralysed._

 

“ _If you want the leech as well, you have to pay extra.” Boss said with a smirk._

 

“ _I'll give you triple what I was originally paying.” The fat man said pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket and handing it to Boss. He clicked his fingers and the to men he was with stepped forward and made an attempt to grab me and Isabel. I kicked and screamed for help. But it was to no avail, they still took us. They threw us on the back of their truck and drove away. No matter how much I fought against them nothing helped me. They were too strong. I was too weak. I failed in protecting my sister. What was worse was that she may not even make it. Her breathing had lessened. She was just lying there like she was already dead. Like she had already given up any hope she had at escaping._

 

_So I did too. What hope was there? I was just a child, I can't fight against fully grown wolves. Isabel was too weak to help and even if I did manage to get out, I wouldn't be able to leave her behind. She was too weak to do anything and I was too weak to help her. We were alone. So I just laid beside my sister, gently stroking her fur and humming the lullaby our mother always sung for us. She whined and leaned into my touch. We stayed like that for god knows how long, lying there and silently crying._

_And then the fat man started to talk. Bragging about us._

 

“ _With a wolf and a vampire in our midst they're going to earn back double what I paid for them.” The man cackled. “The wolves said the boy was showing signs of being an omega and we all know how rare male omegas are. People are going to be lining up around the street to fuck him. And we all know there are some sick mother fuckers out there that would love to take that girl in her wolf form.” The wolves he was with just tensed at his words. Not daring to say anything. They were probably there against their will. I could feel my resolve slowly snapping and the look Isabel showed me made me understand that she also knew what the man was talking about. It suddenly dawned on us what situation we were thrown into. Her fear is what gave me strength to fight. And so I waited._

 

_I don't know how long I was waiting for but the car had stopped, letting us know we had arrived at our destination. The wolves dragged us out of the car separating us from each other, easily breaking the grips we had on one another. Isabel howled in pain._

 

“ _Let me take the boy, I want to break him in before he becomes too loose.” The fat man said reaching for me and caressing my sides in a way that made me feel physically sick. He grinned showing off all his yellowed teeth. He looked me up and down with a predatory look that looked nothing like someone hunting for food but someone hunting for something that was never going to be given to them willingly. “You two can take the girl, make sure she knows her place and what her job is going to be. I'll train the boy.”_

_The men just nodded taking Isabel away with them while the fat man dragged me into his house. He threw me onto the bed and started undoing his shirt. “I'm going to have some fun with you, boy.” He pulled my pants off and grabbed my arse. He took his already hard member out his pants and smirked at me. I lied there pretending to be docile as he moved and touched my body the way he wanted to. I tried to keep my tears at bay, keep the disgust from forming on my face. I was doing this all to wait until he let his guard down. He rubbed himself between my cheeks as he wanted to take me during my heat so I would fight and when he was done I felt him release onto my back. This was my moment. He flopped onto the bed next to me. I quickly moved to bite into his neck. I bit into his artery making sure he was spurting blood knowing he would die from that alone. But I wasn't satisfied. This monster needed to pay. So I punched him over and over again until he stopped moving, until I couldn't feel my hands. I didn't stop until I was satisfied. And then I grabbed the knife that was on the bedside table and stabbed him repeatedly, I even stabbed his dick just for good measure and to make sure the bastard couldn't do anything like this ever again._

 

_I walked out the house covered in blood and started looking for Isabel. I didn't need to look long as she started screaming. I followed the sound to find her back in her human form. She was in a corner screaming hysterically while the wolves tried to calm her down. I ran to her not caring that the wolves could see me and pulled her into my arms growling at the wolves menacingly. They put their hands up in surrender, shock taking over their features._

 

“ _Did you kill Reiss?” One of them asked cautiously. I nodded. They both had a look of relief cross over their features as they slowly moved forward. “We've been trapped her since we were children, he said if we did anything he would kill our families so we always obeyed him. We can take you home if you want.” I didn't trust them so I picked Isabel up and walked away. One of them grabbed my arm and said, “We're Sawney and Beane if you ever need help in the future just ask for us. We owe you one now.” And with that they left us alone, apart from giving us some directions on how to get back home. I walked carrying Isabel on my back, ignoring the exhaustion that wanted to take me down. That wanted me to stop walking so I can just pass out in the middle of the street. But I didn't._

 

_I don't remember much of that walk, my focus was putting one foot in front of the other. Walking until I couldn't walk any more. And then we reached the forest. I stopped in my tracks. Terrified that we would come across those men again. That they would take us and sell us to the next highest bidder. I couldn't go that way so we walked around the entire forest. Just to be sure they wouldn't find us. We didn't take a short cut through any of the trails we found familiar, we didn't know if they were lurking in the shadows waiting for us to appear again. Eventually we reached the outskirts of our village. Relief washed over me and that was when I couldn't move anymore. My legs had just stopped working and I collapsed to the floor in a heap. I tried to move, to get home but my body wouldn't listen to me. Isabel climbed off my back and tried to get me up, tried to drag me with her but she couldn't move me too far in her condition and she too passed out from exhaustion._

 

_All I remember after that was waking up in a hospital with my mother crying at my side._

 

“And that's what happened.” I said finally breaking down and sobbing into Levi's chest. He held me close to him, gently stroking my hair and crooning to me, trying to get me to calm down. Lupin took the story in while Kenny was sitting there glaring at me.

 

“How can we trust this boy? He's a leech this could be another way for them to kill one of us!” Kenny exclaimed trying to defend himself. He looked enraged, his eyes wide with fear. He made to storm out the room when Lupin grabbed him.

 

“You aren't going anywhere. These are some serious accusations and an investigation will have to be done.” Lupin snarled. He glared daggers at Kenny already sensing that the man was guilty for the crime he was accused off. “Amy go and find Sawney and Beane we need to have their statement on the matter, they should be with the Zoe clan.” Amy ran off, she was writing down my statement. “Kenny you will be held in custody until we we can do a trial. Eren and Levi you will have to stay in this room and you aren't allowed to leave the castle unless you are given permission by me or my mate.” We both nodded and with that we were alone in the room.

 

“I'm sorry.” I mumbled. The guilt over not telling Levi had been killing me. I wanted him to know the full story but I couldn't let him leave me. I knew that if he knew what I had done... what I had allowed that disgusting man to do to me he would leave me. But now it was all out in the open and I was waiting for Levi to stop keeping up appearances and leave me.

 

“You have nothing to apologise for.” He responded kissing the top of my head. His words were meant to make me feel better but all they did was make me feel worse. I didn't deserve to have a forgiving mate like him. I didn't deserve to be carrying his children. And he certainly didn't deserve to have a disgusting mate like me. One who let a man use him. One who murdered someone. “You did what you had to do and if you hadn't killed that bastard I would go out and fucking hunt him down for what he did to you.”

 

“Please don't leave me.” I sobbed desperately. I clung to him not wanting to let go. No matter how selfish I felt I didn't let him go, he's my mate.

 

“Shh... shh... I'm not going to leave you.” He murmured gently. _“_ What kind of mate would I be if I had left you. You're pregnant with our pups, you're the best mate I could ever ask for.” I just continued to sob into his chest until I wore myself out. Levi stayed with me, gently rocking me and stroking my hair. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, always telling me that he loved me and that nothing was my fault. Eventually he laid us both down in bed, he spooned my from behind. He nuzzled into my hair and kissed my crown occasionally.

 

“I love you.” Was the last thing he whispered to me before I let sleep take me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next update should be up soon and this time it's not a lie!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreiciated.


	23. The trial (wolf gathering part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That bastard Kenny got what he deserved.
> 
> -L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!! I got into university and I leave in a week so I thought to get an update out before I left and my schedule became too packed. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos we have over 650 and I'm so happy about that! We're also over 13000 hits which is amazing since I never thought it would get that high!! Thanks so much for all the support you have shown me!!

I was playing with my phone when I heard whimpering. Eren's whimpering. I quickly put my phone down and pulled him closer to me, putting his head in my neck where my scent glands should be. I gently stroked his hair and started to hum a lullaby to him. I found out a few months ago when Eren had had a panic attack that singing or humming is the most effective way to get him to calm down. This mess with Kenny and the upcoming trial has put a lot of stress on him and I'm doing everything I can to limit that stress. It's not good for him to be stressed during pregnancy, especially since the pregnancy is going to be shorter than the average vampire's because of my wolf genes. Everyone now knows that he is carrying my child because we couldn't hide his scent after he let out his distress. You see, omega's let out different distress signals and when their pregnant then their distress is a lot more prominent and the scent screams 'pregnant' so they can have a higher form of protection than normal. All dynamics will want to protect that omega from any harm that may come their way. 

I looked down at Eren and saw a peaceful look on his face again. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep at night due to my protecting Eren from his nightmares since I don't want him having any added stress. He makes me nap a bit during the day and it's even harder to say no to him now since he always pulls the pregnancy card to get his way. Not that I ever said 'no' to him often before this. All he really needs to do is give me that big ass puppy eyed look and that's it. I'm just a mess of putty in his hands and he can mould me anyway he wishes to. God, this brat has turned me into a bloody sap. Eren started to squirm in my arms, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at him as he blearily blinked up at me. He smiled lightly and kissed the tip of my nose before burying his face back into my chest. Something that cute should be illegal. 

“Good morning.” I whispered kissing him on the top of his head. Eren mumbled something but I couldn't hear it since it was muffled by my chest. “What was that?”

“You missed.” Eren grumbled while showing his face to the world again. He looked at me expectantly waiting for me to deliver his morning kiss. 

“What, no 'good morning'?” He shook his head in response as he started to pout. I chuckled, leaning down and delivering a sweet chaste kiss to his lips. When I pulled back Eren was scowling at me, a pout forming on his lips. “What?” I asked confused, frowning at his scowl. 

“More.” Eren growled claiming my lips with his own. I complied, rolling us over so I was on top of him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, sliding it against his own. I gently caressed his sides, causing Eren to moan. My hand slowly moved down his sides to his ass. I gripped it, squeezing it in my hands and soon the smell of his slick filled the air. I growled reaching to pull his pants down. His hands stopped me in my tracks. Pulling back to see what was wrong I saw that he had tears in his eyes. 

“What's wrong?” I asked, my heard instantly breaking at the thought of causing any harm to come to my mate. “Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do anything that would harm you.”

“N-not today.” He sobbed. I was confused for a second and then it suddenly dawned on me. Eren had to re-live the horrible memories of his abuse. My groping of his ass must have triggered him. I quickly cradled Eren in my arms. “I'm sorry.” He whimpered.   
“Shhh you have nothing to be sorry for, baby. If you don't want to do anything then that's that. You don't need to apologise for not wanting sex.” I murmured, kissing the tears that had spilled over away. “I love you no matter what.” I gently kissed him on the nose. 

“You shouldn't be with me.” He cried trying to push me away. 

“You're my mate and carrying my pups. Why on Earth would I not want to be with you?” I asked confused as to why he would suggest such a thing.

“I'm broken.” He whispered. “I can't even stick to my Omegan duties!” He wailed curling into a ball. It broke my heart that he thinks that forcing himself to have sex with me is part of his Omegan duties. Hell, Alphas and Omegas only have one duty to each other and that's to protect one another.

“You're not broken.” I said trying to get him to uncurl from his ball. “You are beautiful, funny, cute, amazing and the best mate anyone could ever ask for. I'm just happy you're mine. If you don't want to have sex then that's it, it's not part of your omegan duties, it never was. All you need to do is just be you. You've made me so happy from the moment I met you.” Eren started to shake his head as his wailing became louder. “When I fell in love with you I was determined to have you even if you weren't my mate, even if you found one of your own. I was going to make you mine and make myself yours. I love you so much and I feel so blessed that the spirits let us be together.” His sobs had quieted down and was now just breaking shakily.

“D-do you mean t-that?” He asked slowly turning his face to me, looking me directly in the eyes. 

“Of course I do. We're going to be having a family together soon, I would be a fool to walk out on and that and you.” I pulled him back into my arms, letting his head rest on my chest.

“You don't find me gross that I let another man touch me?” 

“I would never think that way about you.” I started peppering his face with kisses. I kissed every inch of his face until I heard his giggling. 

“Stop, that tickles!” He chuckled. I grinned at him and started kissing him even more just so I could hear his beautiful laugh. I know it sounds stereotypical saying that but it's true. He's the only person that would ever turn me into a shitty sap. I kept whispered 'I love you' between each kiss I gave him. Trying to convey to him how much I really love him. “I love you too! Please stop that it tickles too much!” He said playfully pushing me away. “Oh.” He went ridged in my arms for a second and clutched his stomach. 

“What's wrong? Is it the pups?” I asked frantically. 

“They're kicking!” He squealed. Gently he rubbed his stomach with a loving look in his eyes. 

“Can I feel?” He nodded. I pressed my hands onto his stomach and after a few seconds I felt a light kick. It was one of the most amazing moments of my life, just knowing that Eren was carrying our pups. That they were alive, moving around. I leaned down and kissed his stomach. We went to see a doctor the day before after Eren became severely stressed to see if anything had happened to the pups. There we learnt that Eren was having a litter, two boys and one girl. Eren seemed a bit nervous at first but I assured him that we would be okay. I've been saving up my money from my previous jobs plus Lupin always sets up a fund for every wolf so they can have money for their family. The fund starts as soon as the person is born and he still gives them some money even after the pup is born so they can have a little extra for rainy days. Lupin is one of the richest people in the world so he thought this would be a good way to spend his money, he's even helping me pay to get through university. But we're going to be just fine.   
I always wanted a big family and I'm so glad Eren is giving it to me even if it is earlier than I had expected. The doctor also said that Eren should be starting his third trimester in a week. He's due in roughly two months. After the trial we're going to be getting a bunch of baby things and start trying to find somewhere bigger to live so the kids can have more space.

“It's amazing, isn't it?” Eren asked staring up at me with joy in his eyes. 

“I just can't believe their ours.” I whispered while nuzzling his stomach. I leaned up and kissed Eren deeply, lovingly. 

_Knock Knock_

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“That must be the lawyer.” Eren mumbled. “I'm going to get dressed.” He got up and went into the bathroom while grabbing some clothes along the way. I got up and answered the door to find an old man. He was bald with amber eyes surrounded by wrinkles and a distinguished moustache. 

“Hello, I'm Dot Pixis. I'm your lawyer for the trial.” He said holding out his hand. 

“Levi Ackerman.” I responded by shaking his hand. “Please come in.” I said stepping out his way, shutting the door behind him. “My mate, Eren, should be out soon. He's just getting changed.” Pixis nodded taking a seat at the table and opening his briefcase to take out some documents. I sat down with him and after a few minutes Eren came out. 

“Hello, I'm Eren Jaeger, Levi's mate.” Eren said holding out his hand to Pixis. Pixis nodded shaking his hand and introducing himself as well. Eren sat down next to me, squirming in his seat slightly out of nervousness. 

“Well let's get down to business then.” Pixis said. “Now I have heard what happened on your account Mr. Jaeger-”

“Just Eren, please. And just Levi for my mate as well.” Eren interrupted. 

“Sorry. I have heard what happened on your account Eren and I believe we have a strong case against Kenny. We have what happened on your side of the story and I interrogated Sawney and Bean this morning and they both agreed to testify against Kenny. Their disappearance was also due to Kenny selling them off when they were children as well so we have a pretty strong case against him. However, Kenny seems to have a decent case to back himself up.” Pixis informed us. 

“What does he have against us? He's the guilty one!” I yelled.   
Pixis nodded. “That he is. But he is going to try and play the victim. He's going to make it seem that he tried to save Isabel from you but it turned out you tow knew each other. He's going to make it seem like you attacked him and that the people that came to help him kidnapped you both instead.” Eren started shaking next to me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I gently kissed his cheek letting him know I'm here for him. “Now, Lupin is going to be making the overall verdict but you will still be judge by a jury of your peers and they have a strong hold on what Lupin does. We just have to hope that they don't all hate vampires.” 

“What can we do then?” I asked. 

“All I can do is gather as much evidence as I can and prep Eren for the trial by asking him questions he might be asked.” Pixis answered while looking through his papers. “Eren, firstly I need to say that when the defence is asking you questions you need to make sure you don't use words or phrases like 'I don't know', 'maybe', 'I think' and others that make it sound that you are uncertain. If you sound uncertain then they will use it against you and they will try and say that you are lying. I'm going to ask you a series of questions that they may ask you, are you ready?”

“Yes.” Eren said with determination in his eyes. 

–--  
Today is the day of Eren and Isabel's trial. Pixis had been relentlessly training Eren in what phrases are good to say and which he should avoid like the plague. I'm pretty confident that we're going to win this thing and if not I'm going to give that bastard Kenny and his lackies a punishment befitting of fucking monsters like them. And I'm pretty sure Lupin would look the other way as long as I don't do anything that breaks any of the werewolf laws. I was allowed to sit next to Eren with his lawyer due to his pregnancy they felt they needed his mate with him for support. Lupin walked into the room and sat down at his desk. 

“The case of the Reiss kidnappings shall begin. Are the defence and prosecution ready?” Lupin asked. Once he received nods from both sides lawyers he continued. “Let's begin then. Mr Pixis please present your case.” 

Pixis nodded as he stood up. “Ten years ago, Mr Jaeger and his sister Miss Magnolia-Jaeger were kidnapped with one of them being forcibly bitten and changed. The man who did this was Kenny Ackerman. I present evidence D. This is a blood sample of both Isabel's and Kenny's blood. As you can see the wolf venom that runs through Isabel's veins is that the same as Kenny's. Now, every wolf has venom in their body and when they bite a non-wolf their venom gets transferred to that person and it becomes a part of their bloodstream as well. However, the scientist that looked at the blood noticed that some of the venom cells were dead or damaged meaning the body tried rejecting it. So the bite that induced her change was forced.” Pixis stated. That was how the trial had gone on our side. Pixis produced all of the evidence he had against Kenny and called Sawney and Bean to the stand to question them. They both said that it was Kenny that had kidnapped them and sold them to the human, Reiss, when they were children. That they were not kidnapped by Reiss even if he did become their captor. They also said that they were forced in the assistance of the kidnapping of Eren and Isabel. He questioned Eren and he shared his story again, not leaving out a single detail and not crying until he made it back to the comfort of my arms. And then things became interesting when he called Kenny to the stand.

“Mr Ackerman where were you on the night of the kidnapping of Eren Jaeger and Isabel Magnolia-Jaeger?” Pixis asked.

“Well I was in the woods when I ran into Isabel, she was out of breath and looking around the area frantically as if she was trying to hide from something. I noticed the scent of a vampire in the area and came to the assumption that she was being chased by a rabid vampire. Knowing this I took her into the abandoned cottage in the woods to help hide her. I tried to protect her but then Eren found the cottage and started to attack me. I held back knowing about the treaty that was put in place but this boy here didn't stop in his attacks. Eventually I had to act so I knocked him out. The girl seemed upset that I had hurt him and it was only then that I realised they were friends. I left him in the care of the girl and decided to go my own way, what happened after that I do not know.” I was seething, Kenny had made Eren out to be some ravenous vampire that attacked him unprovoked when Kenny was the bastard who caused my mate so much pain. 

“So you don't know how Miss Magnolia-Jaeger became a turned?” 

“No, I assumed it happened after I had left.” Kenny responded, smirking.

“Funny because we found traces of you wolf venom in Miss Magnolia-Jaeger's bloodstream. This is more than enough evidence to show that you had bitten her and forced her to change as some of the cells seemed damaged proving she didn't want the change as he body tried to resist the venom.” Kenny face paled. There were murmurs from the jury and those watching in the stands. It has seemed that Kenny slipped up in his story and that cocky smirk he wielded is now gone and replaced with a scowl. “This leads us to believe that you were the one who had kidnapped these children and you were the one to sell them off to Reiss. I would like to present my last piece of evidence. This was tricky to get my hands on but once I found out that the place Reiss lived was now abandoned I asked a team to search his house for any form of evidence that can be useful for this case. And we found this.”

Pixis presented a piece of paper that was signed by both Kenny and Reiss. It was a contract. 

“This is a contract between Reiss and Kenny Ackerman. In the contract it states that Kenny will give Reiss a vampire and wolf and in return Kenny will get a large sum of money. Both of their signatures are on here. This is further evidence that Kenny Ackerman had kidnapped Isabel Magnolia-Jaeger and Eren Jaeger. I rest my case.” Pixis went to sit down giving Eren and I a subtle thumbs up showing that we had basically won this case. 

Nothing of interest happened after that. Kenny's lawyer tries to make Eren out to be the bad guy and made it seem that Kenny was threatened into signing the contract. He questioned Eren but didn't get the answers that he wanted. The results of the trail was clear. Everyone in that room knew that Kenny was guilty and if anyone thought he was innocent Lupin would overrule it. Lupin looked absolutely furious, I had never seen the man look so angry before and it was slightly scary seeing the murderous look of pure hatred on his face. His glare was directed right at Kenny who had started sweating from nervousness and possible fear of what is going to happen to him. He probably didn't think that Pixis would be able to collect so much evidence against him in such a short period of time. After about an hour the jury left the room to make their verdict. We were allowed to go into recess.  
“We're going to win this case.” I said to Eren who seemed rather nervous. 

“You're sure?” He asked looking up at me with his big puppy eyes. 

“Of course.” I responded, kissing him on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my chest. I moved us so we were sitting on the bench outside the hall. I sat Eren down on my lap, wrapping my arms around him and kissing the crown of his head. “I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too.” Eren said while sporting an adorable blush. And that was how we stayed. Eren in my lap, nuzzling my chest while I laid kisses in all the places I could reach. Pixis didn't say anything to us. But he didn't need to. We both knew that thanks to all the evidence that he supplied we didn't need to worry about whether we were going to lose the trial. Kenny was obviously guilty and Lupin would make sure that something happens to that bastard. 

“The jury is back can everyone please re-enter the room.” A woman said as everyone started to file back into the courtroom. 

“Has the jury made their verdict?” Asked Lupin. 

“Yes. We find Kenny Ackerman guilty on the charges of kidnapping, forced biting and changing, sexual exploitation of minors and the harming of a vampire.”

“Kenny Ackerman what you have done is an atrocious act against humans, vampires and wolves. You will be spend your time in the dungeons until I work out a fitting punishment for you.” And with that Kenny was taken away, kicking and screaming profanities at everyone. 

“We did it.” Eren said joy in his eyes. 

“Yeah.” I hugged him close to me, kissing his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!
> 
> I'm going to try and update once or twice a month so see you soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I will try to update weekly!


End file.
